


A Saint’s Just A Sinner

by killingsaray



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I’m definitely going to Hell for this, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Priest Kink, Priest!Eve, Sacrilege, but not for long, fallen from grace, religious AU, utter fucking FILTH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “Sorry, Daddy. I’ve been a bad girl.” Villanelle smirked, leaning leisurely back against the chair in the confession booth, ankle resting over her knee.“For the first and last time, Villanelle,” Eve hissed through gritted teeth, “it’s ‘forgive me, Father, for I have sinned’.”ORThe one where Eve is a priest, and Villanelle is temptation, embodied.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 326
Kudos: 1251





	1. Psalm 32:8

_“When the woman saw that the fruit of the tree was good for food and pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom, she took some and ate it.”_

-The Bible, Book of Genesis 3:6

* * *

_  
St. Bartholomew’s Hospital, London, April, Saturday _

The pouring rain was the perfect weather for the sad business that Father Eve Polastri had entered the hospital for. Last rites. It was the bittersweet part of her job, but she took solace in knowing that she gave a small sliver of peace to a sick patient and their family. 

“Hi, Father.” The sweet-faced clerical nurse greeted with a bright smile.

Eve smiled back. “Sarah, I already told you, you can call me Eve.”

“And I told _you_ that I was taught respect. Plus, I figure it’ll help me earn my spot in the Good Place.”

Eve laughed. “It doesn’t work quite like that, but I’ll put in a good word for you.”

“Cheers.” Sarah gave her a wink and then slid a clipboard onto the counter. Eve signed the visitors log, took the lanyard that identified her as temporary hospital staff and made her way down the hall to the elevators. 

Moments like this she reflected on how far she’d come and how much further she prayed she would go. Four years of college, four years of seminary formation, two years for her Masters in Divinity, received her sacrament of holy orders. It took nearly three full years for her to find a church willing to accept a female into the priesthood. She fought tooth and nail and prayed more times than she could count for God to soften the hearts of the Archdiocese.

It took a move from Canada to the United Kingdom and full citizenship, but she finally got her chance to run her own cathedral. After Father Pargrave decided it was time to retire, he passed on the torch to her. She was honored. And while she still met resistance from some churchgoers and even other members of the priesthood, Eve was nothing but grateful. She received respect from most women, and because it was so rare for a woman to be in her position, she was to be addressed with male pronouns of respect when conducting official church business. She was Father Polastri in the cathedral and Sir when she stepped foot into the adjoining all-boys school because according to the Powers that Be, ‘Mother’ was already being used for the head nuns. But according to Father Pargrave, they believed it would open a can of repressed Mommy issues.

In the end, the only thing that mattered was that she served God and the Church.

“Thank you for coming, Father.” The patient’s wife greeted, squeezing Eve’s hand. 

“Nothing could keep me away.” Eve replied. “Shall we?”

* * *

It was tough work, giving someone their last rites, and Eve was only too aware of the toll it took on her when it was all said and done. She slipped into the bathroom to wash the holy oil off of her hands. Afterwards, she rinsed her face with water and pat it dry with the rough paper towel she pulled from a dispenser. Sighing, she rested her palms on the lip of the sink and looked into the mirror. Reaching up, she pulled her hair out of the bun, hoping it would relieve the tension headache that was starting behind her eyes.

A toilet flushed and out walked a professionally dressed blonde, hair wrapped in a low, no-nonsense ponytail. Pinstriped suit over a white camisole, she looked important and Eve pessimistically wondered who was suing the hospital for malpractice. 

Not one to be seen with her hair out of its bun, Eve stretched her hair tie and was about to put her wild curls back up when she heard:

“Leave it down.”

She looked up to find that the blonde was gazing at her through the mirror. Almost in unison, they turned to look at one another. Eve was stunned by her absolute beauty and it looked at if this stranger was thinking the same thing. 

“I can’t.” Eve replied.

“Why not?”

Eve unzipped the top her hooded raincoat and pulled the fabric aside to reveal the white clerical collar. 

“Pity.” The blonde replied, shaking her hands dry in the sink. She stepped forward, and unnecessarily reached across Eve to pull a paper towel from the dispenser. “Seems to me that God is jealous.”

 _Fine_ , Eve mused, _I’ll bite_. “Why’s that?”

“We get to revel in the beautiful things He made while He remains hidden.” She looked Eve up and down once more and then, with a smirk in place, left Eve to chew on that. 

Leaving the hospital, Eve stopped at the front desk to sign out. She noticed the blonde from the bathroom was standing with two doctors and a man in a suit.

“Sarah, who are those people?” Eve asked, her curiosity getting the best of her. Sarah turned to look at small group in hushed conversation.

“The gentleman in the suit is Diego Gorky, a lawyer for the hospital. The woman is Villanelle Astankova.”

“As in the Astankova wing of this hospital?”

Sarah nodded. “She’s the daughter of Viktor Astankova. Super wealthy, all-around good guy. He died recently and she’s set to inherit hundreds of millions. The only way she gets to keep the money, however, is if she takes his place on the board of directors for the hospital as a non-biased party.”

“Interesting.” Eve replied, turning away from the group as they dispersed.

“To say the least. I think things are going to be very different around here.”

“How so?” Eve silently prayed for forgiveness for the sin of gossip.

“So,” Sarah leaned in, “apparently, she has a reputation for being a bit of a wild child. Seduced billionaires, drunken dancing on top of tables at pubs, that sort of deal. Couldn’t tell by looking at her in her fancy suit.”

“Well, everyone grows up. People change. Sometimes, people don’t know how to ask for help. Loud actions are sometimes a cry for help.”

Sarah nodded.

Eve gathered herself and zipped up her jacket. “I expect to see you on Sunday, Sarah.”

“With bells on.”

* * *

_Brompton Oratory, London, Sunday_

Despite its name, Brompton Oratory was far from being a small, private chapel. Found within the meticulously well-cared for grounds, it’s official name was the Church of the Immaculate Heart of Mary. With neoclassical architecture, the oratory had been standing since 1884. 

Even with Easter’s passing, Eve found that most Mass times were filled with people from all walks of life. Generally, she would see a decline in attendance after the High Holy days, but since their recent renovation, it’d been a lovely stop on the journey of many tourists. 

Sundays were Eve’s busiest days. She was up before sunrise for her own personal morning prayers, breakfast with the nuns in her parish and she had time for a small amount of paperwork before the first of seven Masses. All before eight a.m.

From eight to eleven in the morning, Eve taught the Word of God to the parishioners. There were refreshments after the eleven o’clock Mass until the start of the next at half past noon. The amount of people per session dwindled slowly until seven p.m. 

Evening Mass was her favorite. There were usually a dozen or so people. Most of them worked in places that where 7:00 was the only time they were able to get to church, such as hospitals and police stations. Eve would never admit it aloud, but she paid extra special care to the sermons she gave and blessings she prayed for this group. She prayed mostly for their safety and peace of mind. 

Tonight, however, was different. Eve could feel it the moment she took her place at the altar after the choir finished their uplifting opening song. 

“The Grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you.” Eve greeted them. 

“And also with you,” came the small chorus of congregation members. Eve took in the small group, ten at most this evening. As her lips parted to tell them what the Message would be, the doors to the sanctuary opened, drawing her attention. 

In walked the blonde she’d met the day before in the bathroom of the hospital. In a checked, short-sleeved shirt that had way too many buttons undone for such a holy setting, and offsetting pants to match, she smiled at Eve, walked to the last pew and sat down. She raised her brows and looked at Eve, expectantly. 

_Alright. Go on and wow me_ , her expression read. 

Eve’s original sermon was going to be based on worrying, and why the children of God shouldn’t. But as the strange woman’s eyes burned into Eve, the brunette could only think of one passage of Scripture. She

“Psalm chapter thirty-two, verse eight says ‘I will instruct you and teach you in the way you should go; I will counsel you with my loving eye’.” Eve began, and if she’d still been looking at the woman in the back row, she would have seen her lips part and her eyelids flutter. 


	2. Jeremiah 29:11

_ Brompton Oratory, 8:09PM _

With Mass finished for the night, Eve felt uneasy. She said goodbye to the last of her parishioners and noticed that her newest addition still had not left. So, down the aisle she went until she reached the second to last pew where Eve sat in front of her new blonde worshipper, legs stretched out, ankles crossed.

“Hi. I’m—.”

“Father Eve Polastri. Yes, I know.”

Eve’s brows went up. “And you are?”

“Villanelle Astankova, but I am sure you already knew that.”

“Well, I’m a priest, not psychic.” Eve smiled. 

“I mean your friend, Sarah, at hospital. She is a bit of a gossip from what I hear.”

“Oh, I hope she isn’t in any trouble. I was the one who asked  _ her _ who you were.”

“Is that so?” Villanelle leaned forward, and Eve’s eyes were drawn to the material of her shirt sliding further across the expanse of her chest, almost revealing her breasts. “What else did Sarah tell you about me?”

“Not much. Just your name, and who your father was. I’m sorry to hear about his passing.”

Villanelle’s spine straightened and her body language suggested that she wanted to run as far and fast as possible from  _ that _ conversation, so Eve changed tactics. 

“What brought you here tonight?”

“I wanted to revel in more of the beauty that God has made.” Villanelle smiled. There was that uneasy feeling again. In the pit of her stomach. It felt a lot like butterflies, but that couldn’t be right. Eve decided to ignore them completely and focus on deciphering exactly what the blonde wanted. 

Eve looked up at the vast, beautifully crafted arches in the ceiling. “This is it. What do you think of it?”

“I think I have never seen anything so breathtaking and I won't ever be able to tear my eyes away.”

When Eve turned her attention back to Villanelle, she found the younger woman was gazing directly at her.

_ For Pete’s sake.  _ “You get that I’m a priest, right?” 

When Villanelle didn’t say anything, Eve gave up. 

“Okay,” Eve dismissed, standing up. “I hope you received what you needed from Mass tonight. Go in Peace.”

“See you around, Father Polastri.” 

* * *

Eve went about her week the way she normally would. Daily Mass on Monday and Tuesday, sat in on choir practice. Wednesday she offered Mass at the all-boys school, took confessions and gave penance and blessings. Her work was the same. But her mind had been… different. She felt the change in everything that she did but there was no real explanation. 

Except perhaps intrigue. Much like her namesake, Eve had been presented with an opportunity to learn more about the world. Villanelle was the fruit from the Tree of Knowledge. She had completely interrupted Eve’s mundane existence with her mystery and excitement.

At night, Eve found herself replaying their conversations, wondering if she was thinking too much into Villanelle’s words. _Did she have a crush on Eve?_ _Would she eventually tire of it once Eve continued to reject her advances?_ Eve prayed for peace of mind and stillness of heart. 

On Saturday, Eve led a group of nuns and community leaders around the streets of London, handing out care packages to the homeless and reminded them that they were not forgotten. And when she returned to the rectory, she was greeted by none other than Villanelle Astankova. 

Eve felt the fire of her heart reignite as she watched her quietly from the doorway. Villanelle looked at pictures of Eve with members of the community, small awards she’d received for her charity work. The knick-knacks from her travels. Long, adept fingers picked up on photograph and traced the outline of Eve’s face.

Eve slipped into the room. “Did we have a meeting scheduled?”

Villanelle showed no signs of surprise, as if she’d known Eve was there the entire time. “No.” She held up the picture frame. “Is this you with the Mayor of London?”

“Yes.” Eve responded, taking the frame from her and setting it back down. “What can I do for you, Villanelle?” Eve rounded the desk and sat in her office chair. 

“I came to proposition you.”

“Excuse me?”

Villanelle grinned. “My father’s foundation hosts an Addiction Response forum every year. I was wondering if this year, we can use the church.”

Eve’s shock was evident. 

“We’ll pay, of course, but if you need time to think about it, I will understand.”

“What kind of community servant would I be if I said no?” Eve replied. “Of course you may use the church. Maybe we can advertise the event to the Anonymous meetings we have.”

“Really?”

Eve nodded. 

“That would be amazing.”

“There are forms that have to be filled out, but we can make it happen.”

“Perfect. I will have my assistant, Nadia, come by to collect everything we need.”

Eve felt a pang of disappointment. Of course she had an assistant to do everything for her. Part of Eve hoped Villanelle would have been more hands-on when it came to such an important forum. Eve had seen firsthand what addiction could do to the members of the community. 

“Okay.” Villanelle said with finality. “Looks like we’ll be seeing much more of each other.”

“Looks like it.”

* * *

_ Brompton Oratory, Monday, 9:10AM _

A knock on her office door caused Eve to look up from the liturgy she was going over. A younger, brunette woman stood in the doorway, oversized rain jacket covering her small frame. Her hair was back in a ponytail and she was clutching a folder to her chest. 

“Hello.” Eve greeted, removing her glasses and sitting her pen down. 

“Hi. I’m looking for Father Polastri.”

Eve smiled. “You found her.”

“Oh. Sorry, I expected—.”

“A man?” Eve smiled. “Most people do. How can I help you?”

“I’m Nadia, Miss Astankova’s personal assistant.”

“Oh, lovely. Come in.” Eve opened her desk drawer and pulled out a sealed envelope of paperwork, holding it out. Nadia crossed the room to retrieve the proffered envelope.

“This is everything the foundation will need to partner with the church.”

Nadia looked at Eve curiously, eyes tracing over every inch of her face as if she were committing it to memory. 

“I get it now.” Nadia said.

“Get what?”

“Why she is infatuated with you.” As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, Nadia appeared as if she immediately regretted them. 

Before Eve could even process  _ that _ , Nadia was making her way back to the exit. “I will have her sign these and get them back to you as soon as possible.”

Eve sat back in her office chair, headache forming. She had only known Villanelle for a week and it was like having a newborn child. Eve barely slept and when she did, it was fitful.

It was almost as if Eve knew something was coming at all times. She always expected the unexpected, especially being a woman who walked in faith. She’d seen things that she couldn’t explain. Miracles. 

But this… this was different.  _ Something _ was coming. It was going to be life-changing, she could tell, and change scared her. 

Eve reached across her desk and opened her Bible to the book of Jeremiah.

“‘For I know the plans I have for you,” declares the LORD’,” Eve read aloud, “‘plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future’.” 


	3. Matthew 11:28-30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote ⅓ of this at 4:50AM, while high on fever medicine with an ear infection, so forgive me, lol.

In retrospect, partnering with the Astankova Foundation seemed like a good plan in the beginning. Eve, however, had no idea how much work went into planning the event. When the final date was agreed upon by both Villanelle’s company and the Church, their plans were put into motion. In between her normal duties, Eve met with the leaders of the Alcoholics, Narcotics and Sex Addicts Anonymous meetings that were held at the church. She arranged for flyers to be posted on the bulletin boards in community centers, store windows and handed out to passersby. 

She was also pleasantly surprised to find that Villanelle _was_ more hands-on than Eve imagined she would be. She met with the blonde twice in two weeks about the forum, but Villanelle made an appearance quite regularly. She came to evening Sunday services, and even Thursday Mass. Eve was conflicted when she saw Villanelle. Happy that she came, sure, but nervous about the way Villanelle stared solely at her whenever she was around. Regardless of what her true intentions for coming were, Eve prayed she learned something and left with a valuable life lesson each time she showed up. 

During their third meeting of the minds, Eve’s unsettled feeling grew into full-blown alarm. 

At the head of a conference table in a room designated for meetings, Eve read through the bullet points for the Addiction Recovery Forum. Villanelle stood beside her chair, leaned over, tapping at one note in particular. 

“I think this will come across very well. Maybe you can find a Bible verse that goes well with it.” She suggested. 

This was what Eve was here for. If she could help addicts recover from their illness while also bringing them to Christ, she was up for the task.

“I think Matthew 11:28-30 is perfect for it.”

“What does it say?”

“‘Come to me, all you who are weary, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you and learn from me, for I am gentle and humble in heart, and you will find rest for your souls. For my yoke is easy and my burden is light’.” Eve quoted the Bible as if it were her favorite poem; voice light and calm. 

Villanelle gazed down at her, eyes big and bright with awe. She swallowed roughly and nodded. “Yes, that will do.”

“Oh, I’m so happy Her Royal Highness approves.” Eve teased.

“Don’t be silly, Eve. ‘Princess’ Villanelle is just fine.” Villanelle played along. 

They laughed together, the tension slowly easing from the room. 

_Okay, this isn’t so bad_ , Eve exhaled, _maybe I made it all—_.

Eve tensed up again. Villanelle had taken the pen from Eve’s hand, scribbled the Scripture beautifully beside the bullet point and when she rested her hand back on the desk, it was just beside Eve’s, her small finger overlapping the older woman’s. As if she’d been burned by fire, Eve yanked her hand away and stood to her feet. 

“Uh, I-I think we’re done here today.” 

“What? Eve?”

Eve gathered her paperwork as quickly as she could before rushing out of the room, leaving only a few scattered papers in her wake. Villanelle picked up one that had fallen on the floor and grinned. In the corner of a spare sheet of paper, Eve had been doodled the letter ‘V’ in the corner.

* * *

For Villanelle, really, it was all about the chase. The building suspension. The intoxicating amount of adrenaline she received when her victim was so close to giving into her. And Eve… well, Eve would be her favorite conquest yet. At least, that’s what she told herself.

Truth be told, it felt less like a conquest, and more like an school-girl infatuation. Eve was wrong for Villanelle. She was pure and light and _ethereal_. Villanelle saw herself much like the tabloids did: wild-child seductress with a penchant for fashion and Eve said she wanted. Part of her felt wrong for trying to seduce Eve. It was the side of her that knew she was going to wreck shit, for both of them. Eve’s entire livelihood was at stake.

Another part of her, the less emotional side, told her that she should go for what she wanted. And for the love of all things holy, she wanted Eve. And so what if Eve’s life blew up? She had the means to take care of both of them. 

The only question she never stopped to ask herself was: _what would happen if Eve didn’t want her?_

So, she played her role as the cat to Eve’s mouse. For the three weeks, Villanelle devoted her life to making Father Eve Polastri fall in love with her. 

Or at the very least… lust. 

She sent flowers. Attended Mass when she was done tedious meetings. Even slipped into the Confession booth to spend a few moments alone with Eve only to find Father Haleton on the receiving end. Eve, on the other hand, tried her hand at avoiding Villanelle at every turn.

Until she couldn’t. 

One Friday after evening Mass, Eve huffed down the center aisle directly to where Villanelle sat with a smug grin on her face. 

“You have to stop this.”

“Stop what?”

“Whatever it is that you’re doing. Stop with the flowers and the—.”

“Coming to Mass like a good girl?”

“Ye—.” Eve took a beat. She closed her eyes and exhaled. What kind of person would she be if she demanded that a lost soul stop attending Mass. “No. I just—.”

 _I can’t_ **_think_ ** _with you around. I’m not myself when you’re around._

Truth was, Eve was all of the things she shouldn’t be when Villanelle was around. In that moment, she gave into the sin of wrath.

“Look, I’m sorry. Please forgive me. I should not take my frustrations out on you.”

Villanelle looked taken aback. She’d spent the last four weeks riling Eve up only for the older woman to _apologize to her_. Well, that just wouldn’t do. An angry, frustrated Eve gave Villanelle the reaction she wanted. Passive Eve did nothing for her ego.

"Let's go on a date. I think it’s time. Don’t you?"

Eve was mind-blown. She exhaled a incredulous puff of laughter and shook her head. "No. No, Villanelle. I don't. Priests don't date."

"That must suck." Villanelle said, genuinely sympathy flashing across her face 

"We're married to God and the Church."

"Isn't that polygamy?"

"Oh, my god!"

"Eve!" Villanelle scolded. "Do not take the Lord's name in vain."

Eve could have strangled her right then and there, but after a full conversation with Villanelle Astankova, she had absolutely no strength to hide a dead body. Plus, there was the added bonus of eternal damnation, and she'd worked too hard for that. 

"I'm leaving now. I'm sure I'll be seeing you in the _very_ near future."

"Until then." Villanelle grinned.


	4. Proverbs 13:24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all, my great Uncle Austin is a priest and I’ve been shadowing him on Sundays for this fucking story. I’m definitely going to hell.

Eve wasn’t being honest with herself. Not that Villanelle could blame her. Years of education, training and denying her own feelings was bound to make anyone hesitant. If Villanelle could fuck Eve just _once_ , being an integral part of her life-altering revelation that she was a lesbian would just be a bonus.

If she was honest, most people fell for her the moment she made sure their paths crossed. A good conversation and her charming demeanor was usually all it took. Models, businessmen, hipsters, whatever. She pursued them, sure, but none with as much determination as Eve. Except for Anna. 

Anna was the only other older woman that Villanelle had really fallen for. She was beautiful, too, and had a kind and generous spirit, but didn’t hesitate to put Villanelle in her place when necessary. Something told Villanelle that Eve was capable of the same. 

And sure, Eve was patient, but the cheeky part of Villanelle wanted to see just how much patience she had. It was a game, really: wanting to know how seriously Eve would take her holy vows to her God and Church when Villanelle dangled temptation and the promise of absolute pleasure before her. 

And as far as Villanelle was concerned, she knew she would never get Eve off of her mind until she slept with her. It was, after all, kind of her thing.

* * *

It had been a day. A god-awful, soul-sucking kind of day. Eve had given every piece of herself. Her time. Her energy. Her equanimity. And that was _before_ she took an hour’s worth of Confessions. She’d avoided it for a month, asking Father Haleton to take over and she’d felt terrible about it. She would have asked again if he hadn’t been called away to Rome for a conference. Her heart was in it one-hundred percent, or course, but her mind was a million miles away. 

Checking her watch, she realized that she had ten more minutes before she could rest for the night. Already resolved to skip choir practice, Eve heard the creaky wooden door to the confessional open and close and the groan of the old wooden chair on the opposite end.

“Sorry, Daddy. I’ve been a bad girl.” Villanelle smirked, leaning leisurely back against the chair in the Confession booth, ankle resting over her knee. It was a sin to lie, but Eve refused to admit that her heart skipped a beat at the familiar voice.

“For the first and _last_ time, Villanelle,” Eve hissed through gritted teeth, “it’s ‘forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.”

Ignoring her completely, Villanelle went on, “I have been having impure thoughts about a woman of the cloth.”

Eve sighed heavily, her eyes rolling toward the Heavens. “Blasphemy, as all sins, is forgivable.”

Villanelle didn’t care. She wasn’t here to be forgiven. “Last night, I dreamt about spreading her wide on an altar. Prayer candles lit all around. She cried, I think. Not from sadness, from pleasure. I had a fistful of her hair and forced her to look up at The Almighty. This morning, all I could think about was what her hair will feel like in my hands. If I pull just enough, will she enjoy it?”

“Villanelle.” Eve breathed. It was meant to be a warning, but came out as a prayer. She closed her eyes and tried to still the galloping pace of her wayward heart.

“I wonder if I will be her first? Is she pure as snow or has she let someone else in before me. Has someone else tasted her Forbidden Fruit?” Villanelle made a soft noise of disapproval. “That is not my favorite train of thought , mind you, because, really, I get jealous when I think of someone else’s hands on her. Still, it would be nice to know how gentle I have to be. Or don’t have to be.”

“Villanelle, please.” Eve pleaded quietly. Her breathing was quicker. She could suddenly feel every brush of her shirt against her breasts and the muscles of her pelvic floor contracted in an involuntary kegel. Her hands gripped the edge of her seat and if she squeezed any tighter, she was going to break a nail.

 _What was_ **_happening_ ** _to her? Was this… lust?_

“Is she quiet? Or will I have to _keep_ her quiet? So. Many. Thoughts.” Villanelle added. “ I know it probably get me a one-way ticket to the bad place but Matthew 5:28 says ‘anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in their heart’. I am sure the price is eternal damnation. So, I figure, if I am already going to do the time, I might as well do the crime.” 

“Get out.” Eve commanded. She didn’t like this feeling. It was too overwhelming. It felt so good, so she knew It just had to be wrong. 

Matter-of-factly, Villanelle reminded her new favorite priest, “Eve, you have to offer penance.”

“I can only offer penance if you’re actually _sorry_ for your sins.”

“I am.” Villanelle pouted dramatically even though Eve couldn’t see her. 

“No, see you enjoy rolling around in the filth of your sins like the pig you are.” Anger, it appeared, was Eve’s default 

“Eve.” Villanelle feigned shock. “That isn’t very fatherly of you.”

“Actually it is. You’d know that if _your_ father had actually disciplined you instead of letting you run rampant! ‘He that spareth the rod, hateth his son: but he that loveth him chasteneth him betimes’.” The brunette spat.

Villanelle was suddenly silent. 

All at once, the full wave of Eve’s words washed over her and she immediately regretted it. “Oh no. Villanelle. I’m sorry. Villanelle, I—.”

Before she could finish, Villanelle was out of the chair and had left the confession booth, letting the old wooden door slam behind her. Eve stepped out of her side and caught a flash of blonde hair as Villanelle left the room. She pressed a hand against her forehead and sighed.

 _What was_ **_happening_ ** _?_

* * *

Eve tossed and turned all night, dreams feverish and filled with Villanelle. When she woke up at one in the morning, she found that her hand had found its way into her pajama pants. Fingertips were sliding through slick heat and Eve couldn’t stop them. 

She was masturbating. She hadn’t done it in _years_ , and even back then she’d felt guilty about it. But lately, she’s been doing a lot of things she felt guilty about. The one good thing about having a direct line to god, Eve thought, was that at least she knew he’d listen when she begged for forgiveness. 

For now, though, she closed her eyes and strummed her clit to images of a certain young blonde. 

Her pajamas felt too constricting so she slipped out of the pants. Her right hand found its way back inside of her panties and she closed her eyes, picturing herself wrapped in Villanelle’s arms, kissing her with fervor. 

Fantasy Villanelle grabbed her hair. Kissed her neck, tits, stomach and when she buried her head between Eve’s thighs, Eve’s back arched off of the bed. Fingers slipped downward through pure silk until two slid inside Eve’s tight channel just as Fantasy Villanelle’s did. Blonde hair whipped to the side, giving Eve a better view of her bright eyes as they seemed to stare deep inside of Eve’s soul. 

With a shaky breath, Eve cursed. “ _Oh god!_ ”

Villanelle tore her mouth away from Eve’s pussy just long enough to whisper, “ _Villanelle will do just fine_.”

Eve circled her fingers around her clit, pressed down came as quietly as she could. As she tried to catch her breath, Eve laughed in her own delirium. But it was short-lived when the realization of what she’d just done fell upon her. 

She climbed out of bed, dropped to her knees and prayed for forgiveness. 


	5. Matthew 5:9

* * *

For one week, Eve’s punishment lasted. It hadn’t been self-inflicted... or had it? She  **_was_ ** the one who snapped at Villanelle; had given the poor girl every reason in the world not to come back to church.  _ Who would after a priest had hit them with a low blow? _

Seven days. In one week, God had managed to create an entire universe. And in those same 168 hours, Eve’s world was somehow flipped on its head. She’d offered Mass, taken confession, and had managed to not stop thinking about a certain blonde the entire time. She wanted to apologize, beg for Villanelle’s forgiveness. Eve knew she’d been cruel. The poor girl had just lost her father and was probably dealing with a whirlwind of responsibility that had been suddenly dropped into her lap with his passing. The way Eve saw it, it wasn’t Villanelle’s fault that Eve’s resolve was weakening. It was  _ literally _ her job to resist temptation and use her faith to be a stronger person. And she was failing. Miserably.

So, for one week, Nadia had been sent as Villanelle’s buffer, in an attempt to iron out the remaining details of their joint Addiction Recovery Forum. Finally, on Saturday, after their meeting, hope bloomed in Eve’s chest once more. As they were finishing up, and Nadia had begun to shuffle papers together, Eve tried her hardest to nonchalantly ask what she’d been wondering all week. 

“How is Villanelle? Has she been alright?”

Nadia smiled and reached into her handbag. “She instructed me to give this to you if you asked about her this week.” She placed what looked like a formal invitation onto Eve’s desk and slid it over to her. 

Eve picked up the cotton cardstock and her eyes skimmed over the black calligraphy. 

_ The Astankova Foundation presents Visions: An Evening of Cocktails and Conversations with our new CEO Villanelle Astankova _

A date and time followed and before Eve could politely decline, Nadia told her, “That is your ticket. She expects to see you there.”

Eve opened her mouth, closed it and then nodded once at the young girl. She watched as she gathered up the remainder of her papers, placed them carefully into her messenger bag and slung it over her head to rest on her shoulder. She said farewell to Eve and when she got to the door, Nadia stopped and turned to look at her. 

“It is about time,” Nadia said. Eve looked up from the invitation and smiled softly. Nadia had no clue how right she was. 

It was about time Eve did something that made her feel happy. Sure, Villanelle was a little out there with her nonstop flirtations and outrageous way of life. But from where Eve was sitting, Villanelle could probably say the same about the way Eve chose to live her life. The blonde was trying to establish some sort of rapport with Eve. And as unlikely friendship, as it would be, Eve couldn’t deny herself this. She’d been depriving herself of happiness for so long because it’s what she thought people and the Church expected of her. She was simply a vessel to spread the Word, but she was so much more. 

Until now, what Eve had failed to realize was there her happiness was paramount to her doing her job correctly. How could she continue to feel so inwardly melancholy when she was supposed to be showing her parishioners the pure joy and glory of God? How was she supposed to preach against worry when that’s all she’d been doing for the last few years. 

Worrying that she wasn’t a good enough woman. Worrying that she wasn’t good enough as a person. And worrying that she would let down Father Pargrave as his successor because she was being too emotionless. Eve had somehow lost her way; she’d somehow forgotten why she became a priest in the first place. 

And Villanelle, for all her troubled ways, had been sent by Eve’s God. Whether or not she was sent as a season or as a reason was the only thing that Eve struggled with. Perhaps Villanelle was there to simply remind Eve to laugh a little more for Christ’s sake. Or maybe she was there to get Eve’s devotion. 

She could very well have been sent to do both. So, Eve took the time to have a conversation with God about what she should do next in a situation like this. And the answer was loud and clear. 

The first step was apologizing for just how cruel she’d been to the younger woman. 

“‘Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God’.” Eve quoted with a sigh. She picked up the invitation once more and scanned the contents.

“Here goes nothing.”

* * *

_ Mandarin Oriental Hotel, London, 9:33 PM _

In an M.M. LaFleur dinner blazer, matching pants, and an exaggerated mandarin collar shirt, Eve walked into the ballroom of the Mandarin hotel and took a look around. The light from beautiful, vintage chandeliers danced off of the millions of dollars worth of jewelry in the room. Each person looked richer than the next and Eve felt completely out of her element.

“Champagne?” A modelesque server asked. Eve shook her head with a soft smile. 

“No thank you.”

“Enjoy your evening.” The girl replied and held eye contact for a second longer before walking away. She was gorgeous really. 

Tall, blonde, ample chest, legs for days. 

Eve shook her head to clear that thought from her mind. She wasn’t supposed to notice things like that. Except she did. In fact, Eve had been noticing quite a few things that she normally hadn’t before Villanelle Astankova walked into her life. An awakening. That was the only way to explain it.

Eve stepped further into the room where she knew absolutely no one. She’d only come to make her peace with Villanelle. It was an important night for the young blonde and she didn’t want there to be any animosity between them going forward. 

“Father Polastri.” A familiar voice said. She turned around to see the smiling face of Sarah, the administrative nurse from St. Bartholomew’s hospital. “I thought that was you!”

“Sarah! Look at you! You look absolutely lovely.” Eve pulled her into an embrace, careful not to wrinkle the satin of her rust-colored high-neck midi dress. 

“Thank you. You clean up pretty nicely yourself.”

“Oh stop it.” Eve laughed. “What are you doing here?”

“The entire hospital staff got an invite.” Sarah gushed. “Any chance to wear something other than scrubs, I’ll take it. Plus, who knows maybe I’ll meet my future husband here. It won’t hurt if he’s rich.”

Eve laughed and replied. “You could meet a nice, rich man at church, too.” 

“From your lips to God’s ears.” Sarah smiled, her cheeks red from the champagne. “What brings you here tonight?”

Eve told Sarah about the joint forum the church was hosting alongside the Astankova Foundation. 

“Well, that’s just amazing. If you need any volunteers, sign me up.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“Eve?” 

The hairs on the back of Eve’s neck stood at attention. She knew who had said her name before she even turned around. Sure enough, there stood Villanelle Astankova in a red floor-length gown with a plunging neckline that drew Eve’s eyes downwards almost immediately.

“Villanelle. Hi.” 

Sarah watched as the two women folded into an unsure, almost awkward hug that they painfully laughed off as soon as they pulled away. 

“Do you know my friend, Sarah?” Eve introduced them. “She is one of the best nurses at St. Bartholomew’s.”

“We’ve met briefly once or twice before. Thank you for inviting us here tonight.”

“It is my pleasure,” Villanelle replied, shaking Sarah’s hand. The moment the introductions were over, Villanelle’s attention turned back to Eve. Sarah immediately noticed that they clearly had something to talk about, so she decided to excuse herself. 

Holding up her half-empty glass, she mentioned, “I’m going to grab another drink. Father Polastri, do you drink?” 

“Wine, but I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Villanelle?”

“No. Thank you.” She said, her eyes never leaving Eve. Once they were alone, the blonde let her eyes drift down, taking in Eve’s ensemble. “You look absolutely divine, Eve.”

“And you look absolutely sinful.”

Villanelle laughed. “I suppose those are our assigned roles?”

“Maybe we should trade sometime.” When Villanelle’s lascivious grin spread across her face, Eve immediately regretted her words. 

“I, uh, actually only came to apologize to you.” She took one of Villanelle’s hands on her own, dismissing the spark she felt between them as static shock. “I am  _ so _ sorry for the way I behaved the last time I saw you. I’m sorry for what I said and for taking my frustrations outon you. I’m going through a change in my life—.”

A look of exaggerated sympathy crossed Villanelle’s face and she placed a hand on her chest dramatically. “Menopause?”

“What?” Eve asked. “No! Why would you—?” 

Laughter bubbled to the surface. “Oh, for the love of God, Eve, lighten up! You are too easy! I am only kidding!” 

Eve made a gesture with her hands like she wanted to strangle Villanelle. “You are so… just…  _ ugh _ !” 

“To be fair,” Villanelle responded, laughter still in her voice, “I can be very impudent. I do not have that brain to mouth filter that most people have. It is actually one of my more charming qualities. You will see.”

“Still, I’m sorry and I hope you can forgive me.” Eve smiled, happy that at the very least Villanelle seemed to accept her apology. She slipped her hands into the pockets of her pants and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

“Apology accepted, and yes, you are forgiven.” Villanelle snagged a glass of champagne off the tray of a passing server. She took a sip and eyed Eve. “And for the record: there are more fun ways for you to take your frustrations out on me, Eve.”

Eve’s mouth ran dry and her eyes widened a fraction. “That’s—.”

“Oh! I have something I want to show you.” Villanelle cut her off before Eve could scold her for being inappropriate. 

Eve’s brows raised expectantly. 

“It is in my room upstairs.”

A knowing grin from Eve who shook her head once and pushed a few unruly curls out of her face. “Oh no. Whatever it is, can wait until a scheduled meeting in my office this week.”

“Villanelle,” a tall, portly gentleman said, leaning over her shoulder to get her attention, “there is something happening in the kitchen that requires your approval.”

“Oh, Konstantin! Meet Father Eve Polastri. She is my new friend. Eve, this is Konstantin, my father’s business partner.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Eve, here, is the priest of the church that will be hosting the addiction recovery forum.”

“Ah.” 

“I have been trying to seduce her, but she is holding very steadfast in her faith.”

Eve’s jaw dropped. 

“Good for you, Eve.” His large hand clapped her on the shoulder, nearly knocking her off balance.

“Thanks, I think.”

“Eve, will you excuse us for just a moment? I will be right back.”

Before Eve could respond, Konstantin swept the young blonde away, leaving her standing a few feet away from the bar, speechless. Maybe one glass of wine would be perfectly fine. She’d still keep a clear head, but would also be able to deal with the unfiltered remarks that flew from Villanelle’s mouth at the speed of light. 

Villanelle. The girl had been trying to seduce her. Eve was far from stupid and Villanelle was far from subtle. And while she wasn’t weak, Eve was beginning to wonder if there were any priests that she knew who had been tempted by a person of the same sex. Halfway through her glass of wine, Eve realized the only person she trusted enough to talk about it was Father Pargrave.

“Eve! There you are!” Villanelle said. 

“Here I am.”

“Sorry. For some reason, people want to talk to me tonight.”

“Well, they  _ were _ promised cocktails and conversations with their new CEO,” Eve told her. Villanelle made a tching noise and signaled to the bartender who immediately brought over two glasses of the red wine that Eve had ordered. 

“I only want to talk to you.”

“You just want to say things that shock me.” Eve corrected. Villanelle turned to her and smiled while sliding the fresh drink towards Eve. “Because I know that you secretly like it.”

Eve shook her head, turning her head to hide the blush surely creeping its way onto her face. 

“So, have you weighed the pros and cons?”

“Of what?”

“Coming upstairs to my room.”

She had. Villanelle knew she had. 

_ Pros: I get to spend more time with Villanelle. I get to learn more about why she is the way she is.  _

_ Cons: I’m alone with Villanelle.  _

“I—.”

“I promise I won’t be naughty.” Villanelle pouted, holding up three fingers. “Scouts Honor.”

“I don’t believe for a second you were a Girl Scout.”

“I would still be if I had not been kicked out.”

Eve laughed heartily at that. “Why am I not surprised? What did you do?”

Villanelle a slight shimmy of her shoulders, clearly proud of herself. “Let’s just say I used my rope-tying badge for evil.”

Eve opened her mouth, closed it and then blew out a puff of air before draining the remnants of her first glass of wine. 

“Wow. You are something else.”

Villanelle held up her glass of wine. “To forging new paths.”

Eve held hers up as well. “And new friendships.”

Their glasses clinked sweetly together. And as both women sipped from their drinks, they never stopped staring at the other.

Eventually, Eve allowed herself to be led around and introduced to some pretty important people. She became increasingly aware of how many people had such a grand respect for Villanelle’s father and his company. Eve, herself, watched Villanelle through the night. Seeing how she flirted effortlessly from one conversation to another. She was learned and cultured and Eve saw a side of the younger woman that was so much more than the little minx she portrayed herself to be.

Then it happened.

Somehow.

Someway. 

Thirty minutes after the event ended, Eve found herself in a locked hotel room with Villanelle Astankova.


	6. Job 22:29

* * *

_Mandarin Oriental Hotel, London, 11:01PM_

“Make yourself at home,” Villanelle told Eve before disappearing into the bedroom of the enormous suite.

That was ten minutes ago. In that time, Eve had sat on the couch, stood back up, paced the living room. She was looking out of the window at the bright lights of the city, wondering what the hell she was doing there when she heard the bedroom door open. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Villanelle asked. Eve turned and her brain short-circuited. 

_None of them are appropriate_ , Eve thought. 

The blonde leaned against the archway in a gray waffle robe with the hotel’s logo. It tied around her small waist and stopped mid-thigh showing off her long, smooth legs. Eve wondered what she had on underneath it. _Shorts? Camisole? Nothing?_ The last thought made Eve’s fingers flex. 

“Pretty view,” Eve said. Villanelle’s brows raised and Eve pointed over her shoulder. “The city.”

“Hm.” Villanelle smiled and made her way to the wet bar. “Drink?” She had already started pouring gin into a tumbler when her eyes flickered up to look at Eve. The brunette had already had enough wine to get her up to a room alone with Villanelle. She feared what she would do if she made the switch to gin. So, she gave a slight shake of her head. 

“Water?”

Villanelle smirked as if she’d expected that answer. She topped off her own drink with a bit of tonic and then bent at the waist. She opened a small fridge, pulling out a bottle of water before rounding the bar and handing it to Eve. 

“Thank you.” Eve cracked it open and took a sip for lack of anything else to do. “So, what did you want to show me?”

Villanelle grinned and nodded towards the small business desk across the suite. On top was a Manila envelope, thick with contents.

“What is it?”

“Only one way to find out.” Villanelle pulled out the chair, sat down and slipped one leg gracefully over the other. Eve silently patted herself on the back for not staring at the way her robe slipped up, showing too much skin for Eve’s sanity. Instead, she focused her immense amount of energy on opening up the envelope and pulling out the contents. 

“Oh wow. Villanelle these came out beautifully.” Flyers for the forum were inside complete with date, time, location and a brief, two-sentence summary on what the forum would be about. 

“They did, didn't they?” Villanelle responded before swallowing a healthy amount of gin and tonic. 

“‘God brings down the proud and—.”

“‘Saves the humble’.” Villanelle finished with her. “Yes, I know that one.” 

_And it’s a good thing, I’m not looking to be saved_ , Villanelle thought devilishly.

“And yet here you are, always so proud.” It wasn’t an insult, at least Eve hadn’t meant it that way. Nor did Villanelle take it as such.

But that didn’t stop her from setting down her drink and commenting, “Yes, and here _you_ are. Alone. With me.” Villanelle’s hand moved down her exposed thigh, stopping at the hem of her robe. Eve would have been able to follow the movement had Villanelle locked her in a tension-fueled staring contest. “‘Do not lust in your heart after her beauty or let her captivate you with her eyes’.”

 _What the f—?_

Villanelle smirked at the surprised expression of Eve’s face. She shrugged one shoulder. “I have been doing some light reading.”

“Light—? His Word is _not_ light reading, Villanelle,” huffed Eve. She turned to walk away from the infuriating blonde, only to be stopped by a soft hand curling around her wrist. Villanelle stood abruptly, her body nearly flush against the brunette. 

“Eve, you are too easy to upset.” Her thumb rubbed a soothing line up and down Eve’s wrist 

Eve took one step back in an attempt to clear her thoughts because _god_ Villanelle’s presence was more intoxicating than the wine she’d had. “Then, why do you do it?” 

“Because I finally get to see a glimpse of who you really are.”

“What do you want from me?” Eve wondered softly. It wasn’t until Villanelle responded that Eve had even realized she spoke the words aloud. 

“Have I not been clear? I want you, Eve.”

Eve used every bit of strength she had to pull away from her. She took a few steps towards the center of the room. “I can’t give you that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m a priest.”

“And again, I say, here you are.” Villanelle said. “Is there _nothing_ here that you want to explore? Nothing at all.” 

“Christ, I--.” Eve groaned and used both hands to scrub at her face, her mascara be damned. “Yes. Yes there is, but I know it’s not right. That’s the problem.”

“Says who?”

“God!” Eve yelled. She shook her head. This was too much. Villanelle was so… all-consuming. Or rather, her feelings for the younger woman were. The most difficult thing about this entire ordeal was that Eve knew if she let this happen, it wouldn’t be a one-time thing. She would quite literally free-fall into hell and allow herself to be tempted by Villanelle over and over again.

So she made her way to the door and when she turned to say goodbye and goodnight to her own personal demon, Eve became all too aware of the blonde’s sudden close proximity. 

_Why was she so quiet? And why was she so quick?_

“Villanelle,” warned Eve, back flat against the door.

“Eve.” Villanelle mimicked, stepping so close Eve could feel the warmth radiating off of her skin.

“Please,” Eve heard herself whisper, her warm breath mingling with Villanelle’s, “don’t.” Her eyes closed and her heart raced. She could feel every nerve ending in her body tugging her closer to the blonde. 

“No?” Villanelle murmured back, forehead resting against Eve’s. Her hand moved upwards from Eve’s hand to her elbow and then shoulder before finding its place against Eve’s cheek. “Just take what you want. For once, Eve. Just forget—.” Eve would never know what she was going to say. 

Because Eve had pushed forward and pressed her lips against Villanelle’s. A surprised moan jumped from Villanelle’s throat and got trapped in the barrier between their mouths until Eve’s lips parted and Villanelle slipped it inside along with her tongue. 

Almost as if something snapped inside and unleashed every primal urge they’d ever felt, they were both suddenly frantic. Hands were everywhere. Villanelle’s hands slipped under the collar of Eve’s suit blazer and pushed it down Eve’s shoulders and to her elbows. Eve tugged at the bow that tied together Villanelle’s robe. But the moment her fingertips touched soft, warm skin, Eve pulled back as if she were burned. 

This was too much. 

Their kisses slowed and Villanelle could sense her growing hesitation and while everything inside of her wanted to keep going, she knew a slow seduction was the best approach for Eve. Besides, the older woman was probably already going to have a mental breakdown over the fact that she’d kissed another woman. So, Villanelle conceded, and pulled away, once more resting her forehead against Eve’s.

“I,” Eve cleared her throat and started over, “I should go.”

“Okay,” Villanelle said, not moving. 

“It’s not that I want to.” Because she just had to let Villanelle know that she really didn’t want to. Eve used her shoulders to shrug her blazer back up and readjusted her lapels. 

“Then don’t.” Villanelle ran her hands down the lapels, grazing Eve’s tits on the way down and she smiled when she felt Eve push further into her touch. 

“I have to.” Eve leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss against the corner of Villanelle’s lips. “But I’m sure I’ll see you soon.”

“Hellhounds could not keep me away,” Villanelle replied and Eve smiled, shaking her head. Eve took a moment to gather herself, exhaled deeply, and then turned to open the door to Villanelle’s hotel room. 

And when Eve entered the hallway, and the door shut behind her, she was surprised to find that whatever spell Villanelle had ensnared her in hadn’t been broken.

  
  



	7. Exodus 20:2

* * *

Father Eve Polastri was a firm believer that God’s timing was always perfect. And He hadn’t let her down yet. So, it was no surprise to her when her predecessor Father William Pargrave slipped into her office on that rainy Monday. Barely forty-eight hours ago, she had kissed Villanelle  _ and  _ felt her soft, naked skin beneath that godforsaken hotel robe and she hadn’t been able to think straight since. During Sunday Masses, she looked at the altar just a little bit differently and refused to partake in the communion wine, citing an upset stomach when Father Haleton looked at her questioningly. 

But Father Pargrave has always been a bright light and a guiding hand in Eve’s journey towards leading her own parish. So, she was happy to not only see his smiling face but also to, hopefully, gain some of his insightful wisdom. 

“Eve.” He greeted, hands reaching out for hers. Eve stood from her desk and walked towards him, grasping his hands in her own and squeezing tightly. “The Lord be with you.”

“And also with you.” Eve pulled him into a tight embrace, her spirit overflowing with positivity and peace the moment they separated. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Ah, in my old age, it’s always good to be seen and not viewed.” 

Eve laughed with him and then gestured for him to take a seat. She sat beside him in one of the visitor’s chairs and listened to him tell stories about his recent travels. Eve listened diligently, hanging onto his every word, laughing when the story called for it and nodded in understanding at the more sad moments. 

“But,” he eventually said, “I was called here because I just felt that something was changing. What’s going on?”

It was eerie, sometimes, how close his connection to the Lord was. Eve could only aspire to be that way one day. That’s if she could keep away from a certain blonde. 

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Well, what’s happening here at the church. Anything new?”

Eve sighed. “Not really. The congregation seems to be growing even after the High Holy days, so that’s good.”

“That’s brilliant! What else?”

Eve thought about it for a moment before deciding to tell Bill about the addiction recovery event that the church would be hosting along with Villanelle’s company. 

“Lovely! And how is it working with this Villanelle?”

“Uhh.” Eve stalled, trying to find the right word. “Interesting.”

“How so?”

“She is just a very… blunt character. Not really into church, but keeps finding herself called here.”

“Everything happens for a reason. It’s all a part of His plan. You have to know there is a reason why He brought her into your life and vice versa.”

_ Yeah, except I don’t think it was God. I think it was Lucifer _ . 

“Can I ask you something?” Eve wondered. 

“Of course.”

Eve exhaled, air inflating her cheeks, and she turned to look out of the window at London’s version of spring. Bill waited patiently for her to find the words. Something told him this must be important for even Eve Polastri to be at a loss for words. 

“Have you ever been tempted by sins of the flesh?”

He laughed and reached over to squeeze her forearm. “When I was a young priest, I was assigned to a small parish just outside of De Wallen in Amsterdam.” Eve’s brows raised. She hadn’t known that about him. 

“Really?”

“Oh, yes,” he confirmed. “Anyway, I thought I could save every soul. I went out into the streets often, offering food, a kind word, the usual.” Eve nodded in encouragement. “Naturally, I had my fair share of encounters with the sex workers in the Red Light District. Most were kind enough, others tolerated me long enough until it was obvious that a priest handing out pamphlets in their doorway was bad for business. There was this one woman, Keiko.” Bill smiled fondly at the memory. “She was a beautiful woman who had just had a rough start in life. I could see in her eyes that she didn’t want to do what she was doing. She started to come to the church. I took her confession a dozen times or more before she actually attended Mass. She would stay behind afterward and I would talk to her. Pray with her. And she was funny and charming and brilliant and unlike any person, I’d ever met.

“I found myself starting to look for her on my days and nights out in the district, even though when I did see her hanging out of one of those doorways or in a store window, I just—.” Bill sighed. “It broke my heart. I knew I couldn’t see her anymore the night I actually paid for her time. Fifty euros for twenty minutes to try and convince her that there were different paths she could take.”

“How did it end? The twenty minutes.”

“She kissed me. Softly. And then told me that I would not see her anymore.” Bill shrugged once, but Eve could tell by the look on his face that this Keiko woman had a real impact on his life. “I saw her once more after that. About a year later. She was working behind the counter of a coffeehouse. And it took everything inside of me not to run inside and kiss her senseless.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because then I would have blocked not only my own future blessings but also hers.”

Eve sighed, eyes watering. “Did she see you?”

Bill shook his head. “No.”

“What if she had? Do you think you two would be friends?”

“I think I would have become a transitioned priest for her.”

Eve’s jaw dropped. “Y-you would have left the Church?”

Bill nodded. 

“But,” Eve was at a loss for words, “why?”

“God’s presence and activity are not confined to the Church. Even the Vatican acknowledges this. God will lead a priest on  _ and _ out of the priesthood, Eve. Both are still sacred and under the inspiration of all things holy. Perhaps I would have become just a simple reverend at a smaller church who was able to get married to Keiko.”

Eve couldn’t believe what Bill was saying. Mostly because she had seen him as more than just a priest. He was her best friend, yes, but at times, he was almost like a father figure in some ways. 

But he was still human. And Eve was beginning to realize that not only had she been putting him on a pedestal which was wrong according to Exodus 20:2, but Eve had been holding herself to a much higher standard than most of the people around her. It really all came back to the fact that she’d told herself that she had to work twice as much and be twice as  _ good _ —in  _ every _ sense of the word— because people already doubted her because she was a woman. 

And maybe in some cases, she had been right, but it was becoming clearer than all of the pressure to be this  _ better _ version of her peers had truly only come from Eve, herself. 

She couldn’t stop the burst of laughter that slipped from her throat. Bill’s brows furrowed, but a smile crossed his face. Eve was clearly having an epiphany or some transcendental moment that his words had hopefully inspired. 

“You are a good man, William Pargrave.” Eve lunged forward and hugged his neck tightly. “A good man.”

* * *

In the next few days, while Eve’s burdens were lighter, her heart was still as confused as her mind. But as confused as her heart was, it was suddenly light as a feather on Thursday evening when Eve saw Villanelle in the last pew of the 5:30 Mass. 

The young blonde with her hair pulled back in a low, no-nonsense ponytail and black suit, leaned her arms leisurely along the back of the pew and stared at Eve with the heated desire of a thousand suns. Villanelle grinned when Eve stumbled over a word or two after finally spotting her. 

Managing to finish Mass despite being flustered, Eve spoke with a few people in the small evening group. The church cleared nearly ten minutes after she’d given the benediction and she made her way to the last pew to see Villanelle. 

“Eve, you don’t call, you don’t write. A girl might start to think you’d forgotten about her.”

Eve smiled, leaning against the pew before Villanelle’s and clasping her hands in front of her. “You are a lot of things, Villanelle, but forgettable is not one of them.”

“I am glad you think so.” Villanelle stood then and Eve lifted her head to meet her hazel-greens. “Do you have a curfew?”

Eve laughed. It wasn’t the most ridiculous question she’d ever been asked as a priest, but it was certainly one of the cutest. 

“No, Villanelle, I don’t have a curfew.”

Villanelle grinned. “Good. So, then, would you like to go get tea with me?”

Eve looked surprised for a moment before recovering quickly. “Sure.”

They left the church together and walked down the long city sidewalk, making a right when they reached the corner. Neither woman spoke, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. It was a knowing one. Eve knew why Villanelle was pulling her away from the church and to the intimate corner of a coffee shop. She wanted her to feel more comfortable about… this. About them. 

_ Was there even really a  _ **_them_ ** ?

In any event, it worked because the moment they slipped into their chairs after placing their orders, Eve realized the nerves that usually kicked her ass whenever Villanelle was around were actually gone. 

“So, what brought you to the church tonight?” Eve wondered. 

“I told you, I wanted to make sure you didn’t forget about me.”

“And? What else?”

“I had to make sure you were not freaking out.”

“I don’t ‘freak out’,” Eve replied, slightly insulted. 

Villanelle sat back and stared at Eve, waiting to see how long she could live with that lie hanging in the air. 

Eight seconds was apparently her max. 

“Okay fine. There was a little freak-out, but I talked to a friend and—.”

“You talked to a friend about me?” Villanelle looked absolutely delighted by this development. 

“Not about you particularly. I just needed some guidance, I think.”

They were interrupted by a server coming to set their piping hot drinks before them with a warning to be careful.

“And?” Villanelle asked once they were alone again. “What was the outcome?”

“Well, that bit is private, but I think I’ve made a little peace with it.”

“With what?”

“You. Your presence in my life.”

“So you have decided to  _ let _ me seduce you?” Villanelle teased. “Where is the fun in that?”

Eve laughed and shook her head. “No, no I haven’t decided that at all. You are free to continue being rejected at every turn.”

“Lovely. Thanks for that,” deadpanned Villanelle.

Eve, both amused by and enamored with the blonde, focused her attention on the Earl Grey in front of her. She twisted the oversized ceramic cup round, careful not to splash any liquid. “What would happen if I did?”

“Did what?”

“Let you seduce me?” Eve couldn’t even believe she was asking this.

“I do not understand.” Villanelle drank her tea, not caring how hot it was. If it scalded her tongue, she didn’t show any signs of it. 

“Well, will your thirst be quenched? Will you be satisfied? Will you—,” her eyes flicked up to meet Villanelle’s, “move on to another conquest? A bishop, maybe?”

Realization washed over Villanelle’s face. “Oh, I see. You want to know if this is just a game to me.”

“Yeah. Kind of.”

“Do you want an honest answer?”

Eve sat back against her chair and cleared her throat. “I feel like I just got it.”

Villanelle reached across the table and took Eve’s hand in her own, her ringed thumb stroking Eve’s fingers. “No, you haven’t. I will admit that at first, I thought it would be fun, but the more time I spend with you, the more I can’t stop thinking about you. I want to know everything about you.”

Eve looked down between them, slipping her hand away from underneath of Villanelle’s. The blonde pouted and pulled her hand back to her side of the table. 

“I can’t stop thinking about you either.” Eve admitted. “Okay?” But that was all she would give Villanelle, who picked at a small chip in the tabletop and didn’t even attempt to hide the pleased smirk on her face. 

“Okay.” 

They finished their tea and decided to take the long way back around to the church. Eve and Villanelle ambled slowly down the sidewalk, looking in store windows and smiling at passersby. 

“So.” Villanelle said, hands in the pockets of her pants. 

“So?”

“So, you kissed me.”

“I did.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

They shuffled to a stop out front of the church and Eve sighed, turning to Villanelle. 

“Yes.” She said and it was barely a whisper. When Villanelle took a step forward, Eve’s hand shot out, pressing against her torso to keep her away. “We can’t. Not here.”

Villanelle looked over Eve’s shoulder at the enormous sanctuary. “It is just a building, Eve.”

“It’s my life, Villanelle. We don’t all have a penthouse and a trust fund to fall back on if one dream doesn’t work out.”

“I don’t live in a penthouse.”

“That’s not—.” Eve took a breath, frustration building because Villanelle still didn’t  _ get it _ . She pointed behind her. “I’m going to go inside now.”

“Eve, I did not mean to upset you.”

“I know.” Eve rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the tension growing. She just needed to sit in peace for a little while before bed. “Goodnight.”

“Eve—,” Villanelle called gently, reaching for Eve’s hand. She wanted to apologize. To tell Eve that she understood what her priesthood meant to her. But the truth was, she didn’t. Villanelle lived off of caffeine, sweets and her own impulses. She couldn’t understand why Eve was so hell-bent on living a life that suffocated who she truly was. So for now, she’d let her go. Give her the space she needed. The space they  _ both  _ needed to figure out what exactly they wanted and needed. 

Eve looked at Villanelle expectantly, brows raised in question. 

Villanelle let go of her hand and smiled softly. “Goodnight.”

Eve nodded once and then headed through the wooden and stained glass doors.


	8. 1 Corinthians 6:12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a beta for this chapter, but she’s a nurse and got called into work. so, this chapter is for Dani, my front line worker. thank you for all that you are doing!

* * *

The next couple of weeks leading up to the response forum without Villanelle’s vibrant presence were bittersweet. While it gave Eve the time to think about where she was going to allow things to go with Villanelle, she had missed the young woman. Eve felt more like herself when Villanelle was around and that was something she could finally admit, at least to herself. Still, there were some things that Villanelle didn’t understand about her and vice versa, but they were both adults, regardless of Villanelle’s childish nature sometimes. Communication was key and there were things that Eve needed to get off of her chest. The first being that she could not just turn on nearly four decades of thinking and believing just because the temptation was tossed her way. The second being that Eve was going to have bad days, heightened by the guilt she felt for faltering in her faith. She didn’t need Villanelle to fix it, she simply needed Villanelle to be able to understand. Finally, Eve knew she needed to apologize once again to Villanelle for the way she’d left things. Resolved, Eve made up her mind to try to talk to Villanelle before the forum and would, prayerfully, come to some sort of common ground.

The two days leading up to the local conference saw Villanelle and her staff in and out of the church’s recreational center. Tables, chairs, and a podium were set up. Microphones and speakers were tested and local restaurants were called to confirm that they would still be able to deliver for a hopeful turnout. Villanelle had been busy delegating, and Eve did not want to distract her with their own personal soap opera. This forum was important and she did not want anything to take away from it.

That, however, did not stop Villanelle and Eve from sneaking furtive glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking. 

Finally, the big day arrived. Eve woke up earlier than usual. She lay in bed for a bit, thinking that for many people, today would hopefully spark a change in their lives. She said her prayers, had lunch with the nuns. Father Hale had taken Mass, and Eve attended the first, neither her heart nor her mind were completely there. Her thoughts were ten miles away, across town, on a certain blonde. She ate lunch alone in her office, reading through emails and responding to the most important.

By half-past three, Eve was making her way towards the rec center, greeting passersby on her way. Her pace slowed when she reached the door but her heart sped up as she pushed open the double doors and stepped in.

“Hello, Father.” Eve was greeted by a nun, who handed her a schedule of the forum’s speakers. Not that she needed it; Eve had spoken via email to quite a few prominent community members, asking them to come out and show their support on such an important subject. Eyes scanning the room, Eve took a moment away from trying to find Villanelle, to actually notice just how many people had arrived so far. The large hall was nearly at its capacity and it made Eve’s heart feel so light. This was what she loved about her job, seeing so many people come together to uplift one another. 

Her eyes reached the eastern-most wall of the room and that was where she finally spotted Villanelle, speaking to whom she could only assume was a reporter if the notepad, pen and business attire was anything to go off of. 

“Father, can we get you to the podium to start the forum?” Sister Elena asked, hand on Eve’s forearm.

“Of course.”

Eve greeted a few more people as she made her way to the podium, tapping the microphone to get everyone’s attention. She looked to her left and saw Villanelle’s attention turn from the reporter to the stage. “The Grace of our Lord Jesus Christ, the love of God and the fellowship of the Holy Spirit be with you.”

“And also with you,” a chorus of voices returned.

“The Brompton Oratory and the Astankova Foundation just want to thank you all for being here today to talk about a topic that is not easy to speak on, and even less easy to live through. I hope everyone leaves here today with a renewed spirit and a greater purpose. First Corinthians, chapter six, verse twelve says “‘I have the right to do anything’, you say, but not everything is beneficial; instead say ‘I have a right to do anything, but I will not be mastered by anything’”. The one thing I would like you all to take away from today is your own personal power from any situation that may be weighing heavily on your heart. So, I’ll turn this over to Villanelle Astankova.” She extended a hand to Villanelle before clapping them together and the audience followed suit as the young blonde stepped up to the podium.

The moment Eve’s hands connected with Villanelle’s hands for a shake, a spark ran through both of them and a camera flashed somewhere in the distance, no doubt by the reporter. They let go and Eve stepped off to the side to sit down.

“Thank you all for being here. Addiction Response and Recovery forums are incredibly dear to my heart. When my father met my mother, she was struggling with an alcohol addiction.” Villanelle revealed. Eve’s head shot up from the program she’d been handed and her eyes widened a fraction. “He did what he could to help her through it, seeing her through detoxing and rehab and a series of AA meetings. She had been clean for nearly ten years before her liver began to fail her because she’d spent half her life drinking. I was eight when she died, and me and my father were never the same afterward.”

Villanelle went on to explain that she’d done copious amounts of therapy and today, her former therapist, Dr. Anna Leonova was there to speak on the psychological effects on addiction. Dr. Leonova was announced to the stage and Villanelle stepped away, disappearing into the crowd before Eve could pull her to the side.

Experts in many different fields of addiction response and recovery spoke before brave audience members were handed a microphone, asking questions and receiving advice and resources for their own addictions or for friends and family. In the end, Eve had watched from a distance as each and every person in the room opened their minds and their hearts to a new, more healthy way of living. She felt content and accomplished and she hoped Villanelle did as well.

* * *

“Can we talk?” Eve asked when she finally pulled Villanelle to the side. The clean-up crew had taken over and the absolute madness of a successful chat had calmed down. 

“Yes.” Villanelle put the remainder of the tasks in Nadia’s capable hands and they were off.

The pair wound up walking for quite some time until they reached a park a few blocks down. Villanelle had led them to the swings where they sat to talk.

“I’m sorry about your mom. I had no idea.” Eve began.

“It was a long time ago.”

“But it still so clearly affects you now.”

Villanelle shrugged. “I guess it does, but I try not to dwell on it.”

It explained a lot. Villanelle had probably never really got to be a happy kid. After her mom died, Eve couldn’t even begin to imagine what life was like for her with a depressed father who had no clue how to raise a daughter on his own without the help of a nanny. There had most likely been a lack of affection, especially if he saw Villanelle’s mother every time he looked at her.

Poor Villanelle, Eve thought, it wasn’t her fault that she didn’t understand complex emotions.

“...my dad started those forums as a way of coping, I think. Anyway,” Villanelle said, using the balls of her feet to push and pull herself slowly on the swing, “I think they were good for me, too.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, I have a bit of an addiction that I need to recover from these days.”

Eve was curious and her eyes told Villanelle as much. “You do?”

“Yes.” 

“To what?” A warm breeze blew past them and whipped dark hair across her face. Villanelle succumbed to her compulsion to reach out and push it away from Eve’s face. 

“To you.”

Eve looked away, a small smile on her face. Inhaling deeply, Eve cleared her throat and when she exhaled, she felt the first drop of rain. “I should head back, lock up the chapel.”

“It is getting dark. I will walk with you.”

Eve nodded once and they left the playground, ambling slowly down the sidewalk, despite the once-misting rain turning into a light pattering. They talked about the forum and how effortlessly the conversations over refreshments seemed despite the topic being so heavy. Eve was almost certain that it had a lot to do with Villanelle’s charm.

“How do you do it?” Eve found herself asking. 

“Do what?”

“Make everyone fall in love with you?”

Villanelle chuckled, shaking her head. “I have not made you fall in love with me.” The _yet_ was left unsaid, but even in its silence, Eve felt its presence just the same. And she really had to ask herself if that’s what this was all boiling down to. _Love or lust?_

Because if it was the latter, would she really be risking everything for it?

And if it was the former, how was she to proceed?

She didn’t have much time to even consider each answer properly when she felt Villanelle’s fingers slip between her own and yank her into a small alley between two shops. The rain had started to fall heavily and Villanelle’s blonde hair had begun to cling to her head and face. Eve was sure she, herself, looked like a curly, wet poodle. But to Villanelle, she looked so soft and vulnerable in that moment. 

Villanelle walked her backward two paces until she felt the hard wall against her back. 

“Villanelle.” Eve murmured. 

Two hands captured either side of Eve’s face. And then Villanelle kissed her. Softly, at first, until the dam broke and their desire for each other took hold of them completely. Villanelle’s leg slipped between Eve’s at the same time her tongue dipped into Eve’s mouth. Eve groaned and wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s waist under the warmth of her suit jacket. Her hands gripped the shirt at the small of Villanelle’s back and she ground down against the knee between her thighs, gasping as the friction shot through her like an electric current. 

A hand on her left tit made Eve freeze. _What was she doing?_ Letting Villanelle grope her in an alleyway like some kind of whore for all the world to see!

No. _No_!

Eve pushed Villanelle, trying to catch her breath. The blonde took a step back, concerned eyes asking Eve what was wrong before her mouth could. 

“I’m sorry. I-I can’t.” Eve said and made a quick exit, leaving Villanelle standing in the alleyway alone.

* * *

Eve had made a beeline straight for the chapel when she arrived back at the church. 

It was silent and dark, save for the five or so prayer candles that had been lit.

The Sisters that had not gone to the forum had retired to their chambers for the evening. It was like clockwork, Eve huffed. The same things at the same time on the same days every year. How had she not seen how maddening it all was, this simple way of life? _Was this really how she saw the rest of her life: silent and alone?_

Clothes and hair soaked from the rain, Eve shivered as she walked down the center aisle and toward the altar. She stepped up onto it and took one of the already lit candles, using its flame to light three more: one for her past, her present, and her future.

As Eve lit the final candle, she took a step back, and stood at the altar, hair dripping, eyes cast upon the enormous cross before her. This was surely a test from God. Had she passed? Did running from Villanelle accomplish anything when all she could think about was the way the blonde’s lips felt against her own? The way the brick felt pressed against her back and how Villanelle’s knees felt between her trembling legs.

“So devout.” She heard Villanelle’s voice echo through the sanctuary. Wet footsteps alerted Eve to her presence. 

Eve’s knees gave out and she continued to stare at the cross as her body knelt before the altar. She was no longer praying for an answer, now she was begging God to speak to her. To say anything.

But then Villanelle was upon her. Before her. A goddess in her own right and Eve’s watery eyes couldn’t help but see her in all of her glory. She could have sobbed in relief when Villanelle’s hand reached out and touched her face because there she was. She hadn’t simply rolled her eyes and given up on the chase. Instead, Villanelle had refused Eve’s rejection and found her anyway. Still, it would be Eve's choice.

“Surely an immaculate woman beyond all temptation,” Villanelle sighed and cupped Eve’s chin, “but still… so beautiful.” 

The water in Eve’s eyes danced in the light of flickering candles as she mapped Villanelle’s face.

“How can a woman so comely not become the victim of the overwhelming darkness that surrounds us all?” Villanelle tilted her head to one side and considered something. “Are you incorruptible?”

Eve’s lips parted. Was Villanelle expecting an answer?

“Or is it just a pretty front that dazzles everyone else in your world?”

If Villanelle truly was the Serpent, testing Eve’s very nature, would she be this transparent? Would Eve truly be able to see every emotion that flashed across Villanelle’s face? Because that was what happened. She saw the desire, sure, but it was the desperation, adoration, and uncertainty that was the answer to Eve’s questions. To her prayers.

No, Villanelle was just as human as Eve. And the only thing she sought was to know that Eve felt just as deeply for her as she did for Eve.

The blonde descended gracefully to her knees, somehow still half a head taller than Eve and leaned in. Eve took hold of Villanelle’s hand and pulled it away from her face, letting her know that she wasn’t a child that needed to be coddled. No, Eve was a woman, completely and insightfully making a choice.

“Immaculate, perhaps,” Eve said when she finally found her voice. “But far from incorruptible.”

She unbuttoned the clasp that held together her collar. Another clasp and then another, until Eve’s tailored waistcoat, was completely opened, revealing a simple white undershirt. “If I _were_ an angel, I wouldn’t be here, wanting guidance on to stop being so susceptible to you: my greatest temptation.” She pushed the waistcoat off her shoulders and down her arms.

“Corruptible, then.” Villanelle agreed, slipping her own suit jacket off. She undid the first few buttons of her white Oxford shirt.

“So,” Eve wondered, “what form of corruption do you offer?” Before the words had even left her mouth completely, Villanelle’s lips were upon hers. All lips, tongues and teeth, each tried desperately to express just how much they _needed_ this. Eve’s shaking hands worked at the buttons on Villanelle’s shirt, tugging it from the blonde’s pants as she undid the last of them. She felt Villanelle smile into the next kiss as she pushed the shirt from her shoulders and revealed a vibrant red lace brassiere. 

_Of course, it was red._ The color of all things passionate, lustful, drenched in love… and absolutely _sinful_. 

Eve couldn’t even begin to add all of the signs together; the ones that told her that this would definitely be frowned upon if anyone from the Vatican was to catch wind of it. Instead, she could only focus on the way Villanelle’s lips felt as they trailed down her neck.

Moments later, her shirt came off and Villanelle was greeted with a bare chest. Her hands gravitated toward them and she watched as Eve’s eyes closed. Trailing downward, Villanelle reached Eve’s pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them as they went. In a quick motion, Eve’s back was on the cool marble surface of the altar and Villanelle had slipped her pants down before lying atop her. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Villanelle whispered. 

Eve nodded. It was. God, she wanted this so badly it was sure to be apparent by the circle of dampness pooling in her grey boyshort underwear. The same underwear that Villanelle tugged off of Eve’s waist. She patted the side of her ass, encouraging Eve to lift her hips, slipping them down and off once she did. Instinctively, Eve’s knees closed only to be pushed apart by Villanelle’s soft fingertips.

“Don’t hide from me, Eve.” She cupped Eve’s wet pussy, the heel of her hand pressing against the brunette’s clit. The sweetest moan escaped her little priest and Villanelle grinned, enjoying the sounds coming from Eve. She just had to know what other noises she could conjure up. Thumb rubbing wet circles around Eve’s clit, Villanelle probed her middle and ring fingers at Eve’s entrance.

A tiny gasp from Eve and her hand flew to grasp Villanelle’s wrist. “Gentle.”

Villanelle’s eyes searched her own for an answer. And it came in the form of a single tear slipping down Eve’s cheek when Villanelle pushed her two fingers inside.

 _Gently_. 

Eve’s brows knitted together and her eyes closed. She cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, her grip tightening on Villanelle’s wrist. Villanelle tore her eyes away from the beauty that was Eve Polastri’s face at her most vulnerable to glance down at her own probing fingers. 

Just as she suspected: the faintest hint of blood mixed with Eve’s natural lubricant. 

She was a virgin. 

Emphasis on ‘was’ because she had just given herself freely to Villanelle and the blonde promised herself that she would not take this offering lightly. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Eve’s, stroking her just so. And eventually, within a few minutes, Eve realized there was no pain, only rolling waves of pleasure. She let go of Villanelle’s wrist and couldn’t stop her hips from lifting ever so slightly to take Villanelle in just a little further. 

“You feel so good,” Villanelle whispered into her mouth. Eve mewled softly and kissed her again, tongues colliding instantly. Villanelle pulled away a bit only to groan at the feeling of Eve’s teeth against her bottom lip. She dragged her hand away from Eve’s breast to her throat. 

“Don’t tease, Eve,” warned Villanelle, fingers moving quicker inside of the brunette. “Otherwise, I can not be blamed for what I do to you.”

“What else can you do to me?” Eve’s grin turned into a moan when Villanelle‘s thumb quickly flicked back and forth across her clit.

“So much more,” Villanelle promised. She pressed firmly against the sides of Eve’s neck, worked her fingers between Eve’s thighs and sucked one of Eve’s hardened nipples into her mouth.

Labored breaths became garbled moans and Eve’s walls constricted impossibly tighter around Villanelle’s fingers. Villanelle switched tits and seconds later, Eve’s back arched off of the altar, body taut with pleasure. 

Villanelle tore her mouth away from Eve’s breasts and commanded, “Look at me.”

Somehow, in her lust-riddled brain, Eve obeyed and no sooner had she done so, she free-fell into the pure, delicious darkness with Villanelle. 

But somehow, it felt like she’d just reached Heaven. 

Villanelle removed her hand from Eve’s neck, leaving gasping her Savior’s name. 

“ _Oh God, Jesus Christ_!” She laughed in her euphoria and Villanelle smirked. 

“I do not think He can help you now.” The blonde remarked, stroking still-damp curls from Eve’s face. 

“Oh no?” Eve inquired, tugging at blonde hair. 

Villanelle shook her head and sat up. She pressed her free hand on Eve’s pelvic arch and said, “Relax your muscles.”

Eve tried her best, but still tensed, followed by a small wince as Villanelle pulled her fingers out. She watched as Villanelle looked at her own digits in awe. A smug smile tugged at her lips, and it only became more prominent as Eve groaned and hid her face in her hands.

“You’re going to be unbearable now aren’t you?”

“Not any more than I already am,” Villanelle assured her, leaning over her to kiss Eve. That started a series of kisses that led from Eve’s lips to her jaw —neck, shoulders, breasts, stomach, inner thighs — until Villanelle had settled herself between Eve’s legs. It was like a dream come true for Villanelle and she wasted no time diving headfirst into the meal set before her.

It was both incredibly heavenly and utterly sinful, that first taste of Eve. Just a hint of virgin blood mixed with the sweet spices that were all so naturally Eve and Villanelle savored the flavor with her eyes closed. No one had ever had this version of the holy woman and no one else ever would. Not if she had anything to do with it. She reached up to roll Eve’s nipples between her fingertips, delighting in the squeal of pleasure followed by a fresh wave of slick juices coating her tongue. 

Learning Eve’s body was sure to become Villanelle’s new favorite pastime. Especially because the woman was so deliciously pliant under Villanelle’s skilled hands and mouth. Her tongue dipped downward through slick folds and back up to suck softly on Eve’s clit. She could stay down there forever listening to Eve’s little noises and memorizing what tricks made Eve squirm the most, but it didn’t take long for Eve’s pleas to become more desperate and her hands to find the way to the top of Villanelle’s head. 

“ _Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Don’t stop!_ ” She held the blonde in place as her hips rolled on their own accord and Eve came again, stars bursting behind her eyelids. 

When her breathing returned to normal, Eve watched as Villanelle wiped her glistening chin before pressing one last kiss against her pussy. 

“You’re really good at that.”

“I know,” Villanelle smirked. 

Eve rolled her eyes and pouted when she noted, “You still have clothes on.” 

Villanelle raised up and unhooked her bra, giving Eve the perfect view of her beautiful tits. Her pants followed, leaving the blonde in a tiny pair of red lace panties. 

“Those, too.” 

Villanelle laughed, leaning over Eve to kiss her. “Oh no. If _you_ want them off, you have to get them off yourself.”

A shocked yelp turned into laughter as Eve surprised Villanelle by flipping them over until Villanelle was lying under her. 

“If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was say so.” She teased. Eve kissed her neck and down to her tits, sucking each nipple into her mouth. God, how she’d yearned to do this for so long. And from the way Villanelle has begun squirming, she’d been wanting this too. Down her stomach, until she was pulling at the scrap of material that hid her most private area from Eve. Villanelle assisted her in sliding them down by raising her hips slightly. 

And then, there was Eve, poised between Villanelle’s thighs, about to live up to her namesake and eat from the Tree of Knowledge. Nervous, but determined to please Villanelle, Eve gave her an introductory lick straight up the center and nearly came. Perhaps Villanelle wasn’t wrong earlier when she said the forum had a personal effect on her because Eve was sure to become dependent on the mere taste of the blonde. She did what Villanelle had done, rolling her tongue against her pussy before exploring with what felt natural. Villanelle gripped Eve’s hair and swore. 

“Oh fuck, right there, Eve.” 

The brunette had taken to flicking her tongue firmly around and against Villanelle’s clit and the blonde _loved_ it. She held her face there and lifted her hips to fuck Eve’s mouth. 

“ _Fingers! Fingers! Please!_ ” She panted and Eve obliged. One finger pushed easily inside of Villanelle wet cunt and another followed quickly. Eve pumped them in and out while continuing to tease her clit with her tongue. Eve crooked her fingers and it was the final little push that Villanelle needed. Her body trembled and she called out for a God she didn’t believe in as Eve sucked aggressively on the small bundle of nerves. When it was all said and done, Villanelle had quite literally had to simultaneously push a still-sucking Eve away while trying to scoot backward away from her mouth.

“Was that good?” Eve asked.

Villanelle’s laughter came out in a single puff and she gestured for Eve to come to her. “That was amazing.” She pulled Eve’s weight atop of her and held her tightly.

“I think I’m addicted to you too,” Eve whispered and was certain that she could fall in love with Villanelle’s brilliant smile. 

“We still have a lot to talk about.” Eve murmured against Villanelle’s lips. 

But for now, she was content with laying there with Villanelle, in post-coital bliss, watching as the flames from the flickering candles danced off of her smooth skin.


	9. Jeremiah 31:25

Eve awoke with a start, well after her body’s natural alarm clock was supposed to go off. Her body ached and there was a dull throbbing between her legs. When she swung her legs over the bed, Eve found that she had to steady herself because they were shaking. Her abdominal muscles were sore and her right arm felt a little heavier than the left.

Apparently she’d gotten quite the workout as well. It had been a long while since she’d awoken after the sun and she didn’t hate it. 

Immediately, Eve got onto her knees, ignoring the protests of her joints and tendons. 

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. I had sex with Villanelle in your house of worship. I gave away the most precious part of myself, but really it’s not my fault. I mean… You created her. You know how absolutely perfect she looks, sounds,_ **_tastes_ ** _—._

Eve shook her head as if clearing that prayer off of the Etch-A-Sketch of her mind and started over. 

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. You said where two or three are gathered, You will reveal Yourself. And I finally know what that means because last night was a holy revelation. A divine experience and I—._

Eve groaned and opened her eyes. Maybe it would be easier if she didn’t keep seeing flashes of Villanelle’s naked body writhing under hers, she could actually send up a halfway decent prayer. 

_Forgive me Father, I won’t do it again. No matter how much I really, really_ **_really_ ** _want to._

Eve pushed off of her bed, standing to her feet. “Oh, for Pete’s sake.”

This was bad. 

Like the end of the world, welcome to hell, do not pass go and do not collect $200 _bad_ . She couldn’t even push Villanelle out of her mind for a few moments to pray to God. And even worse, her traitorous body only served to remind her of the perfect night of pleasure she’d received at the hands of the younger woman. And good God was it pleasurable. Every touch, kiss, stroke that Villanelle dished out had been used explicitly to bring Eve to the very peak of euphoria until she free-fell into what could only be described as a spiritual journey of completion. Because that’s really what it boiled down to; Eve felt complete. As if the thing... that missing piece... that she’d been searching for had finally been found.  
  


No. _No_! 

What was she _thinking_ ? This was not good. It was sinful. Of the flesh. Bad. _Evil_!

She had _sex_ . On the _altar_. 

_With a woman!_

_Bad Eve!_

And okay, yeah, it was mind-blowing. Really the best she’d ever had because… well it was the _only_ she’d ever had but even by her virginal standards, Villanelle had been quite the lover. 

But all at once, the Catholic guilt was hitting her like a ton of bricks and as she dressed in her Sunday robes, Eve sighed. All she had to do now was tell Villanelle that they could remain friends, but they would not be having sex again. 

Ever.

* * *

_Office of Villanelle Astankova, London, UK_

“Eve.” Villanelle smiled, meeting her at the door to her office. Villanelle’s assistant, Kenny, had announced her arrival moments before she pushed open the deceptively light, wooden door. 

“Villanelle.” Eve allowed herself to be pulled into a tight embrace. The door shut behind her and she heard the unmistakable click of the lock. Eve disentangled herself from Villanelle’s arms and shifted to the side. The blonde grinned and turned on her heels to head back to her desk. 

“What is wrong, Eve? Are you here to yell at me for seducing you?” She sat along the lip of the desk, crossed her ankles and clasped her hands in front of her.

“Yes. No!” Eve assured her, stepping. “No. It was… wonderful.”

“But?”

“But we can’t do it anymore.”

“Do what?” 

She knew _very well_ what, but she just _had_ to hear Eve say it. 

“What we did… on the altar.”

Villanelle smirked, pushing off of the desk and inching towards Eve. “Which part?” Slowly, she circled Eve, unbuttoning her suit jacket, and _fuck_ , she was the prettiest shark Eve had ever laid eyes on.

Eve cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably. “A-all of it.”

Villanelle stopped into front of Eve, reached forward and gently tugged at her hair, until the elastic slipped out and Eve’s hair fell in dark waves over her shoulders. It was then that Eve noticed just how close she was when she felt Villanelle’s cheek brush against hers. Villanelle’s scent invaded her senses mere seconds before her low voice filtered through Eve’s ear. 

“Don’t you want to feel me inside of you?”

Eve’s eyes slipped shut and her inner muscles clenched desperately. 

“And what about what I want, Eve?” An arm wrapped around Eve’s waist, pulling her close. “I want to taste you again.”

Eve’s fingers wrapped around the hemline of Villanelle’s blazer and mewled softly.

“I would sit you on my desk, spread you wide and have you for lunch if you let me.”

Soft lips touched her ear. Her cheek. The swoop of her jawline. 

“That’s not fair,” murmured Eve. 

A mischievous chuckle. “I never said I would be.” Villanelle kissed her neck. Once. Twice. And the moment Eve leaned into the touch, Villanelle pulled away, sighing dramatically. “But if you insist, Eve.”

“What?” Eve whined. Her eyes shot open and it was almost laughable how easily Villanelle could read the desire on her face.

Villanelle rounded her desk, her fingers running along the shiny wood as she went. “I will respect your boundaries, Eve. If it is truly what you want.”

Dark curls shifted as Eve reluctantly nodded her head. She swallowed down untamed desire and stood as tall as she could. “It is.” 

“Okay.” Villanelle smiled. “Oh, I was going to ask you if you had any vacation days coming up in the next couple of weeks?”

“Vacation?”

“Yes, you know, to ‘refresh the weary and satisfy the faint’.” 

That was certainly _not_ what the Word was speaking about, but Eve had to give her a few points for at least _knowing_ the Scripture.

“Ha ha,” Eve replied, rolling her eyes. “I mean, I would have to check the schedule to make sure I’m not interfering with anyone else’s holiday. Why?”

“The Astankova Foundation is having its annual company retreat to Paris. I was wondering if you would like to explore the city with me for a couple of days.” Villanelle held up her hands before mentioning, “Granted there will be a few hours where you will have to trek on your own because we will have seminars and such, but,” a graceful shrug, “maybe it is something you can think about.”

“Okay.” Eve nodded.

“Okay?”

“Yes, I will think about it.” Eve pointed an accusing finger at the tall blonde. “But as friends.”

Villanelle made an ‘X’ over her heart. “Hope to die.”

And she meant it. Because really she would give Eve whatever she wanted, Villanelle would give it to her. She wasn’t a patient person, but since Eve was working on becoming a different person, then the least Villanelle could do was the same.   
  
And if Eve was going to come to Villanelle... or _for_ her, Villanelle knew it had to be in her own time. On her own terms.   
  


So, she would wait.


	10. Matthew 7:7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW af. there are a couple fade-to-black sex scenes because I'm trying to get more comfortable with writing them.
> 
> also, can we take a moment for the Notre Dame Cathedral.

* * *

_Paris, what a concept!_

An actual city that consistently delivered on its centuries-long promise of creating an unforgettable romantic atmosphere for the millions of tourists and couples that flock there each year. 

And naturally, it was where Eve found herself because really, she wanted to be wherever Villanelle was. The thought of not being able to see her for four days was really just too much to bear. 

Twenty minutes after she confirmed that she would be able to travel with Villanelle to Paris on the dates she requested, the blonde had emailed her a confirmation for one of the most luxurious hotels in Paris, and a train ticket as well. 

And when the day arrived, Eve was collected by Villanelle from the train station, looking the most casual that Villanelle had ever seen her in a mandarin collar shirt —sleeves rolled up to the elbow to keep away the summer heat— and tapered cigarette pants. Her hair piled hit into a bun and her soft fingers dotted in vintage rings. 

“You look different,” Villanelle said as she lifted Eve’s suitcase into the trunk.

“Good different or bad different?”

“Good different. You look,” Villanelle certainly had an extensive vocabulary, but the only word that was appropriate enough to utter aloud was, “relaxed. It suits you.”

Eve nodded, unsure of how to respond. She certainly didn’t feel very relaxed. 

She slipped into the passenger seat, admiring the low, comfortable leather seats and the chivalry of her door being closed for her. Everything was luxury with Villanelle. From her clothes, to her car, and Eve assumed her home back in London was just as lovely. It was strange, yet not off-putting. It suited the younger woman. Everything about Villanelle’s personality told her that even if she hadn’t been raised with a silver spoon in her mouth, Villanelle would still be the cocky woman that she appeared. Villanelle thought highly of herself, and it wasn’t a bad thing. Perhaps, a bit of a sin, but everyone sinned, there was no getting around that.

When the blonde entered the driver’s side, she buckled her seat belt and turned to smile at Eve. “Ready?”

 _No_ . She was most definitely _not_ prepared to spend the next few days with Villanelle in one of the most romantic cities in the world. 

“Yes,” replied Villanelle because maybe if she said it aloud with conviction, she would even convince herself. 

* * *

With a renowned restaurant and spa that only added to its already incredible view of the Eiffel Tower from her elegant suite, Eve was overwhelmed by the hotel’s decadence. She lived a life of simplicity which did not always equate to comfort. When the door to her suite opened and Eve was greeted to a staring match with Paris’ tallest structure.

“No. Villanelle, no. This is too much.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Eve. This is perfect.” 

She watched as Eve dropped her handbag on the floor beside the suitcase that the bellhop brought up and made her way to the _porte-fenêtre_ and shook her head in awe as she leaned over the balcony and watched people pass on the street below. Stale cigarettes and freshly baked pastries hung in the air and she could hear the faint sound of music coming from a small cafe a block away. Behind her, she could hear Villanelle thanking the bellhop, and probably pressing an unhealthy tip into his gloved hand.

“You speak French?” Eve asked, distractedly. She had re-entered the room and was walking slowly through the living area of the suite, fingertips brushing along the supple leather couch.

“ _Oui, un peu_. Why does it turn you on?”

Eve turned with the single purpose of rolling her eyes at Villanelle only to find that she was much closer than she’d realized. Hands behind her back as if she didn’t trust herself not to reach out and touch Eve, Villanelle tilted her head to the left and lifted her brows.

“N-,” Eve cleared her throat and tried again, “No.”

“I wish I could hear you over the whooshing flood happening in your panties right now.” Villanelle grinned. Before Eve could respond, Villanelle turned on her heels and made her way to the minibar. 

“It’s only just past noon.” Eve said, as Villanelle turned and pulled out two bottles of water. “Oh.”

“Oh.” Villanelle mocked, handing Eve a bottle. “We should stay hydrated this week.”

Eve gave her a look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Villanelle smirked as she sipped the chilled water and leaned against the back of the couch. “There will be a bit of a heatwave from what I gather.”

Eve still didn’t think Villanelle was talking about the weather, but she couldn’t help the smile on her face. “If you say so.”

The blonde checked her watched and pushed off of the couch. “I have a seminar until two, and then there is a luncheon in the ballroom until four. I’ll probably be starving by then. Would you want to come?”

Eve nearly choked on her water. 

“To the luncheon.” Villanelle replied, side smirk getting wider at Eve’s distress.

Shaking her head, Eve coughed into the rolled up sleeve of her shirt. “No, thank you. I think I’ll get a little lost in the city while you’re busy.”

“Okay. I will leave you to get settled, then.” She walked to Eve, placed a hand on her shoulder and double-kissed her cheeks.

Eve spent a few hours walking through the city. She started at the Trocadero Gardens, people watched and ate a small sandwich as she walked along Avenue Montaigne where she was sure Villanell would find herself before this trip was over. Enjoying the view as she ambled along the River Seine, Eve didn’t realize how far she’d gone until she could see the beautiful spire of the Notre Dame Cathedral. According to her traveler’s guide, she was a mile-and-a-half away from the hotel, but she didn’t care. Eve had been called to the church, she had no doubt, and the moment she stepped inside, she felt at home. She made the sign of the cross as she entered the medieval church and walked past a few tourists until she found herself at its nave. Eve took in its grand structure and stained glass windows. Slipping into one of the pews, she sat in quiet contemplation. She thanked God for her safe travels, her opportunity to be in Paris at one of the most beautiful churches in the world. She felt His calming presence as she appreciated what she had. 

_Will you hate me for choosing Villanelle?_ Eve silently asked God. Because as much as she wanted to deny it, she could not see her life without Villanelle being in it.

And the strangest thing happened: the tranquility she felt doubled. Tripled. Until she felt so at peace that tears fell from her eyes as if the feeling just had to escape somehow before she exploded.

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, but eventually her stomach grumbled again.

 _Thank you_ , she prayed.

When she returned to the hotel, Eve was stopped by the concierge. _A message from Mademoiselle Astankova_.

_Dinner at 8? I will be the only one that you have seen naked._

Eve pressed the hotel stationery to her smiling lips and shook her head. The poor concierge who had taken this message down had probably blushed. 

* * *

The next two days were pretty much the same, with Villanelle busy with work during the day, but always excited to hear about Eve's day over dinner. On Wednesday, after Eve had trekked across the city once again, Eve was surprised by a knock on her suite door. A masseuse and nail technician announced that they were there by order of Mademoiselle Astankova to help her relax before dinner. And it had worked. Her back and feet had been so sore from walking everywhere, but she hadn't noticed until Esmèe, her massage therapist had worked out every little kink she was holding in.

When Villanelle arrived to her suite at 7:50 PM, she carried a single white rose. " _Pour toi_." Eve had accepted it, wondering aloud about the meaning behind white roses.

"New beginnings." Villanelle took her hand as they headed for the elevators. "Purity. Innocence. Oh," she exclaimed as if she just had a brilliant idea, “maybe I should’ve gotten red instead since you’re not so innocent and pure any longer.”

Snatching the rose away from Villanelle’s grasping hand, Eve stuck her tongue out, childishly.

”Ooo, very mature.”

And she watched as Eve stifled a smile before the elevator doors closed on them.

“I know what you’re doing.” Eve commented once they'd finished dinner.

“Oh?” Villanelle tried to sound innocent, but it seemed that serpents were unable to accomplish such feats. “What’s that?”

“You’re trying to seduce me and it won’t work.”

Villanelle laughed and slid her finger around her untouched glass of wine. “Eve, I know better than to try what with those pesky morals you have and all.”

Eve pretended to be affronted. “Pesky?”

Villanelle shrugged a shoulder and nodded as if it were obvious. “Besides, if I were trying to seduce you, it wouldn’t take much.”

“You think so?” Eve half-laughed, half-scoffed, only acutely aware that she had taken the bait after the words left her mouth. 

“Can I speak freely without any consequences?”

Eve’s leg started to bounce as she contemplated Villanelle’s offer. 

“Thirty seconds,” she allotted.

Villanelle’s dreamy smile turned seductive —borderline predatory, actually— and she rested both elbows on the table impolitely. “You still want me, Eve, and you know I want you. You are mine now, Eve and I am yours. But,” she exhaled noisily, “I will wait for you to come to me. Because you will.”

Eve gaped at her. Fine, if she wanted to play, Eve would play. “You are awfully confident for someone who's been inside of me _once_.”

Villanelle looked like she would start positively _vibrating_ with delight at Eve challenging her. She leaned forward just a bit more, voice low enough for only Eve to hear, “And yet, you can still feel me, can’t you?”

She wasn’t wrong. She could still feel Villanelle inside. Constantly. Villanelle had injected herself into Eve’s veins and was now coursing through her body, circulating with each pump of Eve’s beating heart.

"I wonder how long you will feel me after you are filled with something else."

Eve inhaled deeply, “Your thirty seconds are up.”

Villanelle sat back in her chair, enjoying her victory in the little game that they liked to play, and signaled her their check, her eyes never leaning Eve’s.

* * *

Maybe it was the wine. Or the way Villanelle's fingers ghosted over the nape of her neck and down her back as she gestured for Eve to enter the elevators before her. 

"Is your room like mine?" Eve wondered just before Villanelle's finger hit the button for Eve's floor. 

Keeping a stoic face, Villanelle asked, "Would you like to see it?"

Eve knew what she was really asking. _Are you coming to_ me?

It was suddenly hard to breathe. To think. To function. But somehow Eve found the ability to nod her head. So, Villanelle's finger moved one button over and they sailed smoothly to the floor just above Eve's.

Frankly, Villanelle's room was an exact replica of Eve's, but that's not what she was there for. She was there because she couldn't stay away from Villanelle no matter how hard she tried. She needed to be around the blonde the way she needed air. _And fuck_ was it refreshing!

"Would you care for a drink? Wine? Water? Something stronger?"

Eve shook her head.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Again, Eve moved her head in a negating motion. Villanelle smiled and did that head tilt thing that Eve secretly loved despite how incredibly cocky it made her look. She took a few steps toward Eve, stopping half a foot away from her. "What _do_ you want, Eve?"

Eve reached for Villanelle, using her metallic navy blue dinner jacket to pull her close. "You. I want you inside of me, and you know what I don't want?"

"What?"

"To know where my body stops and yours starts."

Villanelle looked impressed and Eve breathed out a chuckle that Villanelle swallowed as she shot forward and pressed her lips against Eve's. For awhile, they kissed. Just... kissed. And it was soft and firm and sloppy and chaste at the same time. The only time they stopped was to undo tops and force down pants until all that was left between them was skin, space and opportunity. The moment Villanelle got Eve in bed, her mouth tried to cover every inch of Eve's skin all at once. Her neck, her collarbones, her tits.

Stomach, hipbones, thighs.

"Villanelle." Eve whined, hands reaching for the blonde. Villanelle chuckled and stood up on the bed in all her naked glory, striking a pose and Eve found herself laughing with the blonde. She jumped off of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Eve watched her naked little butt retreat and she giggled deliriously because how did she manage to fall in love with a goofba--. 

_Whoa. Fall in love? When did that happen? How?_

She didn't have time to process that thought because Villanelle re-entered the room with an entirely new appendage strapped to her and--.

"Wow, that's... _hot_."

Villanelle hopped back into the bed, crawling up and overtop of Eve, kissing her again as her fingers stroked up and down her pussy, spreading her building wetness 'round and 'round.

“Ready?” Villanelle asked Eve for the second time in three days. 

“Yes,” Eve replied and this time she didn’t have to convince herself because it was true. She wanted this more than anything. This, with Villanelle. Only Villanelle. 

The blonde kissed her softly, tongues sliding inside Eve's mouth at the same time that Villanelle slipped inside of her. Inch-by-inch. Not too fast. She kept kissing Eve, knowing that her brows were furrowed and she at first, it hurt, but through Villanelle’s gentle words of encouragement and soft thrusts, Eve began to feel something else. 

Pure, unadulterated pleasure.

“Look at you.” Villanelle purred, thumb softly stroking Eve’s clit. “Innocent little Eve, all filled up with my cock.”

Eve’s pussy clenched and her hand pressed against Villanelle’s taut abdomen. The high-pitched moans she let escape were like cherubim music and Villanelle could get drunk off of it. 

“Please—.” Eve cried out and she didn’t know why, but Villanelle did. She needed more. Only her second taste of forbidden fruit and Eve was addicted. 

So, the blonde slipped her arm under Eve’s right knee and bore forward, until the warm metal that connected the phallus to its harness was pressed firmly against Eve’s cunt. Slow and steady, they found a rhythm that worked for them both and together they worked towards one common goal.

Somehow, in their passion, Villanelle had managed to quite literally fuck Eve right out of bed.

“ _Fuck_ ,” groaned Eve. “It’s too big.”

Villanelle, legs folded under her bum, exhaled a breathy laugh as she looked up at the goddess on top of her. Her hands were on Eve’s ass, assisting in the up and down movements as Eve rode the tip of her cock on the floor of the hotel suite. 

“Take it all or I’ll take it away completely.”

Villanelle’s hands rounded Eve’s shoulder blades, curling around her shoulders and pressing down until Eve was seated fully on her lap. The brunette cried out and tears pricked the corner of her brown eyes. The exhilarating tingle of pain and pleasure shot through her entire body, nipples hardening, and she opened like a flower for Villanelle. 

“Feel me,” Villanelle whispered. “Only me.”

“Only you,” Eve nodded, a promise in her eyes. 

“No one else,” encouraged Villanelle. 

Eve shook her head, her orgasm building. “No one else.”

It didn’t take long for Eve’s body to stretch, conforming to the realistic phallus. With one hand on the bed’s side rail and the other squeezing Villanelle’s tit, Eve ground down, rolling her hips.

“You feel so good.” She panted into the kiss Villanelle offered.

Villanelle pushed off of her knees, taking Eve’s weight with ease. She maneuvered until she was standing, Eve’s legs instinctively wrapping around her waist.

Villanelle could have sworn her eyes rolled back when Eve dipped her tongue in and out of her ear before whispering, “Yours.”

 _Fuck. Yes_. 

Hearing that was better than any orgasm, but Villanelle was never one to stop something she started. So, she rocked on the balls of her feet, jackhammering her hips up and into Eve. The brunette, so lost in every sensation that Villanelle was creating within her, could only grasp at blonde hair and take it. 

And fuck did she take it well. Villanelle would never tire of Eve. Not the way her moans crescendoed in pitch and fervor and especially not the way she panted barely audible little “ _yeah, yeah, yeah_ ”s into Villanelle’s parted lips. She felt things for Eve that she had never felt for anyone before. It was intense and all-consuming and whenever she was around it, it lit her heart on fire and burned her from the inside out. 

_Fuck_ , Villanelle thought, _I love her_. 

“Mine,” she growled into Eve’s neck, biting it harshly. 

Eve cried out, “Yes!”

* * *

“Tell me.” Villanelle gently demanded in Eve’s ear before biting it. The whining moan that followed made Villanelle smile. 

“No,” Eve replied with way less conviction than the previous two times she was forced to say it. Her shaking legs were wrapped around Villanelle’s waist and her fingernails were digging into the blonde’s shoulder blades. Villanelle was deep-fucking Eve with an excruciating slowness for the better part of fifteen minutes. Eve was exhausted and aching so wonderfully, but for the life of her, all she wanted was more. More of this teasing and more of Villanelle sliding in and out of her still-wet pussy. She could feel yet another riptide of pleasure building and building into the perfect wave that would surely rip through her and all she had to do was—.

“Tell me, baby.” Villanelle bit her neck, sucked on it to soothe the sting, and then did the same thing to the other side. She was sure to have matching bruises in the morning. 

_Fuck, it was already morning_. Eve noticed the sun was trying its hardest to creep through the heavy curtains, with no such luck. 

“Fine.” Eve relented, pulling at Villanelle’s blonde hair —which she learned quite early on that Villanelle really, _really_ liked— until her ear was at Eve’s lips. “I’m yours.”

Villanelle groaned and redoubled her efforts. She rose up on her knees, hooked her hands under Eve’s legs, and pushed upward until Eve was spread open for her. Once she was sure Eve would hold them there, she continued her slow movements with a new addition. Softly caressing Eve’s face, Villanelle slid her thumb towards Eve’s lips, and, without hesitation, Eve took it into her mouth. She sucked softly, unconsciously giving Villanelle so many more ideas about where she would love Eve’s mouth to latch onto. 

_But first!_

She took her digit back and slid it down to Eve’s clit, thrumming quickly. Eve’s eyes wrenched shut and her mouth opened wide as if she wanted to scream. Villanelle kept going, quickening her hip movements until Eve did cry out. 

“ _Right there. Just like that. Just like that_.”

Villanelle kept the right pace and relished in the sight of Eve squirming beneath her. It took no time almost no time at all for Eve’s hands to grip the sheets, pulling them up tightly as she came for what felt like the millionth time. 

* * *

“ _Fuck_!” Villanelle shouted, her head thrown back and one hand gripping dark curls. She laughed deliriously, as Eve kept sucking on her pussy even though she’d just made her come twice. “Baby, I have to go. I have to g- _ohh_ _fuck yeah_!” Eve shook her head no, but the movement only increased the pleasure derived from Eve’s mouth. “I love your mouth.”

Villanelle had just wanted to have a nice breakfast of fruit and pastries, but Eve had had other plans. 

Eve grinned, her teeth bared and tongue working over Villanelle’s clit and then Villanelle felt them. 

Eve’s fingers. Her perfect fucking fingers that were—.

“ _I’m going to come again_ ,” Villanelle announced because she just had to. She had to let Eve know. 

Both of her hands threaded into dark hair and she used the leverage to lift her hips off of the chair and she fucked Eve’s face and fingers at the same time. 

“ _Coming! I’m co_ —!” 

Eve worked her through her climax, only stopping when the after quakes ceased. And then she proceeded to lap up and any and all traces of Villanelle’s orgasm. Villanelle jerked once as Eve removed her fingers from Villanelle’s cunt and watched through hooded eyes as Eve sucked her juices from them, one by one. 

She would’ve lifted Eve onto the table and ate her for breakfast if she had time, but—.

“Baby, you have to go. You’re going to be late,” Eve said innocently as if _she’d_ been the one trying to keep Villanelle on the schedule this whole time. 

_The little minx!_

Villanelle grinned and leaned down and kissed Eve fully, tasting herself. “God, you are sexy.”

Eve smiled. No one had ever said that about her. It was nice to hear. Empowering, really.

Villanelle helped her up and pulled her into the bathroom, turning on the shower and testing the temperature. 

“You can shower with me,” Villanelle said before turning and pointing a scolding finger at her. “But no funny business.”

Eve laughed. “I wouldn’t _dream_ of it.”

They slipped into the shower, washing off the night’s (and morning’s!) sins. And when Eve angled her head under the waterfall shower, wetting her hair, Villanelle froze in wonder. She gazed at the phenomena of fluffy curls suddenly clinging to Eve’s shoulders and back. 

“Will you hand me the shampoo?” Eve asked. When no answer came, she opened her eyes to find Villanelle gawking at her. The younger woman opened her mouth and then closed it again. 

“‘Ask and it shall be given unto you’,” quoted Eve. 

“Can I?”

“Can you what?”

“Wash your hair?”

Eve looked surprised for a moment. But only a moment. Then she smiled and nodded. Excitedly, Villanelle reached for the half-empty shampoo that Eve had brought with her and squirted some into her palm. She rubbed her hands together, lathering the thick liquid into suds. Eve’s scent filled her nostrils and she could have died happily just then. There was something about the soft mix of shea butter and sandalwood that was so wholly Eve; it drove Villanelle mad.

She stood behind Eve and worked the bubbles into Eve’s hair, firmly finger-combing through any knots and scratching gently at Eve’s scalp. Eve’s wet body leaned back against Villanelle’s and she groaned. 

“That feels nice.”

And that was all it took for Villanelle to commence the _funny business_ .  
  



	11. Psalm 73: 16-17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw and angsty af. 😇

Villanelle had fucked Eve six ways to Sunday. 

Literally. 

The sun rose much faster than either Eve or Villanelle had anticipated. Eve was sitting on Villanelle’s face, her own mouth working deliciously against Villanelle’s pussy. Villanelle had promised this would be their last orgasm of the night.

A promise she’d made three positions ago and yet they both showed no signs of stopping. Arms curled under Villanelle’s thighs, Eve stiffened her tongue and bobbed her head up, dipping the muscle in and out of Villanelle quickly. The blonde’s legs spread further apart and she groaned against Eve’s pussy. 

They went at it much longer than either had expected until finally, Eve’s body tensed up, her hips rolled hard against Villanelle’s tongue and she came in Villanelle’s mouth. She crawled down Villanelle’s body determined to get the blonde off one more time. 

Straddling Villanelle, Eve pressed their cunts together, palms splayed on either of Villanelle’s thighs, tribbing her, reverse-cowgirl. 

“Fuck, you are  _ so good _ , Eve.” 

Up and down, back and forth, Eve went. And when Villanelle felt the stirring of her impending climax, her hands grabbed and Eve’s waist, holding her in place. The brunette continued to roll her hips and Villanelle’s began to jerk upwards. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell slack. Over and over, their clits brushed together.

“Right there! Right there! Fuck! Don’t stop!” Villanelle yelled her pleasure as she came, fingers digging into Eve’s waist. 

And when they were both spent, Villanelle finally allowed them to rest. 

* * *

“Lie down. Let me give you a massage.”

That had been an hour after they decided to eat dinner on the luxurious outside furniture of the balcony. Majority of the day was wasted as they slept on and off. Room service was ordered for a very late lunch. And then they decided that they didn’t want to leave their room on their last night together. 

Forty-five later, Eve and the hotel sheets were covered in massage oils. Ass in the air. Eyes had rolled upwards. And Villanelle’s tongue was deep inside of Eve’s asshole while her fingers bottomed out inside of Eve’s pussy. 

That was how Eve discovered the absolute joyful exhaustion that came with multiple orgasms. She slipped euphorically out of one and right into another. And another. 

And one last climax before she quite literally  _ begged _ Villanelle to stop. 

They fell into a heap on the bed, passing out for hours. 

The sun had just begun to rise when Villanelle finally woke up. She turned on her side to find Eve’s side of the bed empty. Lifting herself up onto her elbows, Villanelle spotted her with ease. Eve, wrapped in a fluffy towel, was standing in the doorway between the room, a steaming cup of tea in her hands. Her hair was damp and Villanelle was mesmerized with how the warm sunlight danced off the water droplets that fell from the dark curls onto Eve’s soft olive shoulder. 

“You are up early.” Villanelle said, sitting up completely. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, smiling softly. 

“I wanted to see if the sunrise in Paris was just as beautiful as everywhere else.”

“And?” Villanelle urged. “Thoughts?”

“It’s stunning.” Eve replied.

“Yes, it is.”

Eve turned to look at her. “You can’t even see it from there.”

“No, but I can see you perfectly well.”

Eve smirked and leaned against the archway, crossing one ankle over the other. “You think you’re so smooth, don’t you?”

“Yes because I am.”

Eve didn’t respond. She smiled, hummed in a half-response sort of way, and turned back towards the sunrise. Villanelle watched as she brought the tea to her lips and took a small sip. She let out a sigh of complete relaxation and her eyes closed briefly. Bathed in orange and pink hues, Eve looked… heavenly. Like an angel.

That gave Villanelle pause. She’d just spent the last forty-eight hours putting Eve in every sexual position she could manage and they’d both enjoyed every single second of it. But now, like this, in all of her ethereal glory, Villanelle couldn’t help but wonder where they went from here. 

“So,” she began, “what happens now?”

She gained Eve’s attention once more. With knitted brows and a confused expression, Eve looked puzzled. 

“What do you mean?”

“What happens now?” Villanelle repeated. “Do you go back to the church, confess your sins, repent and then spend the rest of your life trying to make up for the past few days?”

“Something like that, I suppose.”

_ Wait… what? _

That wasn’t the answer Villanelle expected. She wanted to know where  _ she _ would fit into Eve’s life now. But Eve’s answer seemed as if Eve had absolutely no plan at all to keep her there. 

_ Was she just a bit of fun? A reprieve from Eve’s mundane world? _

A lump formed in Villanelle’s throat and she internally kicked herself for not seeing it from the beginning. She thought she was seducing Eve, but that wasn’t the truth at all, was it? Perhaps Eve simply enjoyed the chase and when she couldn’t resist anymore, she gave herself over to Villanelle. And now… well, now she was just… done with Villanelle?

Before any tears could fall, Villanelle pushed herself out of bed, pulling the sheets with her as she went, and headed towards the bathroom. 

“Where are you going?” Eve asked softly. 

“To shower.”

Despite having just showered herself, she turned and asked, hopefully, “Want any company?”

Villanelle shook her head once. Then as she shut the bathroom door with a soft click, she prayed to a god that she didn’t even really believe in, that it would be just as easy to shut Eve out of her mind forever. 

* * *

No matter how much Eve tried to engage, Villanelle didn’t say much throughout breakfast. And in the car, on the way to the train station, Eve stole furtive glances at Villanelle. The younger woman bit the inside of her cheek and tapped a finger against the armrest. 

Eve wondered what had her so distracted.

“Are you okay?” Eve asked as Villanelle walked her to her terminal. 

“What?” Villanelle said and then as if she realized what Eve had asked, she nodded. “Oh, yes. I am fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Once they found where Eve’s train would arrive, they stood at the terminal in a tense silence. Eve tried to figure out if she’d done something wrong while Villanelle simply tried not to be completely and utterly heartbroken at the thought of Eve no longer wanting her. 

Just as Eve opened her mouth to ask Villanelle if she had, indeed, done something that upset the young blonde, the sound of a train approaching drew their attention to the left. 

“That’s your train.” Villanelle said, and Eve heard the faintest crack in Villanelle’s voice. 

“Looks like it.” Eve said, turning to Villanelle. “I’ll see you back in London?”

Villanelle gave her a small smile and rolled Eve’s suitcase towards the train. It rolled to a stop. A steaming hiss of the engine and then the sound of doors opening and closing. Around them, dozens of people snaked around one another, moving quickly, but Eve and Villanelle seemed to be in their own slow-paced existence. 

Eve pulled her in for an embrace and then kissed her lips softly.

“See you in London.”

They kissed again. 

“Goodbye, Eve.”

Eve froze. Villanelle always had a way of saying Eve’s name that left the older woman shaking with want, but this time was different. This time it sounded as if they were strangers, like the name felt foreign on Villanelle’s tongue. 

“Ma’am, are you coming?” A steward asked. 

“Oh, uh, yes.” Eve replied. He scooped up her luggage with the ease that comes from years of practice and then took her hand, helping her aboard. Eve found a seat with the perfect view of Villanelle who stood on the platform, hands in her pockets. 

And as the train pulled away from the station, Eve watched Villanelle until she could no longer see her, trying and failing to replay their last real conversation in her head to figure out what exactly had gone wrong. 

Her phone pinged with an alert and she quickly fished for it, hoping it was a message from Villanelle. 

No such luck. But what  _ was _ there was something she needed. A reminder. 

**_1 New Alert from Daily Devotions_ **

_ When I pondered to understand this, _

_ It was troublesome in my sight _

_ Until I came into the sanctuary of God; _

_ Then I perceived their end. _

Eve sighed. She’d strayed so far from God in such a short period of time. She had a decision to make and in order to make it, she needed a clear mind and pure heart. Maybe Villanelle’s cold shoulder was a sign from above that she needed a break from the young blonde to focus on setting herself back on the right path. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t you just love miscommunication and angst? I do. 😈


End file.
